The Storm
by QSMad
Summary: Oh no what's happened to our hero! r&r and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Qsmad69  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
Don't expect greatness and please excuse any and all errors. (Spelling, grammar, places, occurrences, etc.)  
Title: The Storm  
Notes: The Bed & Breakfast in Ash Creek is there. Though I have never actually been there, I have seen it. So, all details on the subject are totally fictitious other than outside appearance and at my disposal to change as I see fit. To go with my story. The name of the place is The Gardens Bed & Breakfast. All other details in or around Ash Creek are fairly accurate though some have been changed to go with my story outline.  
Many thanks to the wonderful workings of my Beta reader qs9300agent. Who brought this Fic out from the depths.   
  
  
  
The Storm  
  
  
It was a stormy Thursday evening when Bobby sunk into his bed only to be woke up two hours later to the sound of the telephone ringing incessantly. He grumbled something incoherently as he picked up the receiver.  
"Fawkes this better not be you."  
"Hello to you too Bobby"  
"Alright what is it? And don't tell me you need counteragent 'cause we took care of that yesterday. Or is it still today?"  
"Bobby I need you to get the Keep and come by as soon as you can." Fawkes said with a sound of fear and urgency to his voice.  
"Its just... I... I need your help Bobby I can't do this myself." Darien said fearfully.  
"Do what yourself? Fawkes what are you talkin' about partner?" Even as Bobby asked the line went dead.  
  
Bobby Hobbes sat on the edge of his bed trying to bring himself out of the sleepy haze he was feeling.  
He picked up the cell phone on the counter and quick-dialed Claire.  
"Hello?" The tired English voice that could only belong to Claire answered.  
"Hey Claire its Bobby."  
"I know that! What do you want?" She asked a bit flustered.  
"Its Fawkes, he called. Says he needs our help." Bobby said.  
"Alright Bobby, what's wrong? Did Darien have another one of his quicksilver dreams?"  
"What are you talking about there Keep?" Bobby stood in front of his closet looking for an outfit as he spoke.  
"Oh nothing, just tell me what's going on Bobby." Claire said as she yawned, and sleepily rose to a sitting position in her darkened apartment.  
"I don't know but the last thing he said was that he couldn't do it himself. Then the line went dead. I have a bad feeling about this Claire."  
"Bobby I'll met you at Darien's. Hurry!" Claire exclaimed realizing the gravity of the situation.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that one Keep. Bobby Hobbes does not bail on his partner. He'll be there faster than you can…" once again, before he could finish all he heard was the sound of a line gone dead.  
  
Bobby hung up the phone. He had found an outfit that at least looked comfortable. He dressed and headed for the door.  
As he did so a note was slipped under his door. He looked down it was addressed:  
  
Robert Hobbes so-called partner of said thief Darien Fawkes   
Bobby grabbed his gun and opened the door no one was in site. A package lay alone. Whoever it was had sure picked the right night. It was pouring out so if there were any prints they would be washed away before anyone could do anything about it.  
  
Bobby ran back inside and opened the package which read:  
  
Dear Mr. Hobbes,  
  
I know about Fawkes working for the government.  
He has made one mistake too many where my friends and me are concerned.  
He WILL be paying for that.  
Just thought I would let you know that you're going to be looking for a new partner very soon!  
By the way I also know he called you. Don't hurry yourself he'll live.  
  
Signed your friends,   
R and L  
  
The note did not make Bobby one bit happy.  
He rushed out of his apartment grabbing his jacket on the way.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As Bobby pulled up in front of Darien's apartment 20 minutes later you could hear the screeches from his van all the way down the street. Jeers from the tenants in the apartments above came at him in return.  
  
Bobby and Claire met just outside their respective vehicles. Bobby waited as Claire grabbed her bag.  
As she came around to the curb to meet him she asked, "Bobby do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
Bobby turned to face Claire; grabbing her he said, "Claire! Look at this!" Bobby exclaimed as he shoved the note in her face.  
  
"What is it Bobby?" Claire asked. She squirmed out of his grip and backed away so she could see what Bobby was trying to show her. It was the note that had been slid under his door.  
  
"Oh My God! Bobby!" Claire exclaimed as her hand flew up to her mouth.  
  
"I know Claire, we need to get in there! NOW!"  
  
The two cautiously went up the stairs to Darien's apartment. As they looked down the hallway it had an eerily dark look about it. The only light was from a small crackling yellow bulb some distance down the long hall.  
  
"Claire!" Bobby whispered. He had noticed blood on the doorknob, and the door had the appearance of being kicked in.  
  
"Oh Bobby!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"I know Claire be quiet, very quiet." Bobby ordered as he crept toward the door gun ready…  
  
"Bobby! I know that! I wasn't born yesterday you know. And by the..."  
  
She was silenced by the sound of a crash inside the apartment.  
  
Upon entering the apartment it was pitch black. Claire turned the corner trying the lights, they only crackled and sputtered at the action. She sat her bag down and checked the release on her gun. Being satisfied she moved on. She knew that it was stupid of her to go through the door without checking it, but she didn't pretend to be an expert in covert agency stuff. She was a doctor and scientist, and covert operations were only for times of desperation and necessity. And well... this was definitely both.  
  
Bobby made his way to the kitchen. Coming up with what he was looking for he came out with a flashlight and matches.  
  
"Bobby don't you think you should do that after we find Darien." She asked. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders, handed Claire the matches, and told her to light some candles. She did accordingly, but with extreme caution. After that crash she really didn't trust anything but her own eyes.  
  
After lighting some candles Claire went to the bedroom in search of Darien with no results.  
  
"Claire!" She heard Bobby call. Claire exited the bedroom to see what Bobby wanted. She wasn't finding anything in there anyway.  
  
"What is it Bobby?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"I think we got one of the bad guys over here!" Bobby said motioning to the lifeless form by the couch.   
  
"Bobby! Could you keep it down, there could be another one still here."  
  
"I don't think so Claire. Besides if there is we could use Mr. Muscle over here as leverage against them." Bobby said pointing to the unconscious form. He was more concerned with the whereabouts of his partner than some stupid ass punk anyway.  
  
Claire grabbed her bag and came over to check the condition of 'Mr. Muscle' as Bobby so boldly put it.  
Finding him well enough with only a mild concussion and a few broken ribs, she went in search of Darien.  
  
Bobby had been looking everywhere for Darien when Claire found the bathroom door to be blocked by something.  
It took both of them to make whatever it was budge, but budge it did and they pushed their way in.  
  
As they entered they found a badly beaten and bloodied Darien crouched in the tub with a baseball bat clenched between his hands.  
At the site of the two, he slowly dropped the bat and sobbed into his hands with relief.  
  
Claire went to his side sitting on the edge of the tub she put her arm around him.  
"Darien, its alright we're here." She said as she tried to console him.  
He just shook his head and began to convulse as the sobs overtook his weakened state.  
"Darien you need to calm down, it's okay." Darien nodded his head and began to calm a bit much to Claire's relief.  
  
"Bobby could you get my bag? I need to check him over."   
  
"Sure Claire." Bobby said as he left the room in search of her request. As he came nearer to the couch, he noticed muscle was awake. "Aw Crap!" He exclaimed. This brought Claire and Darien both out of their reverie.  
  
"Okay Mr. stop right there!" Muscle said.  
  
Bobby slowed to a stop realizing he had left his gun in the other room.   
"Okay Mr.." He paused. He couldn't very well call him Mr. Muscle by the looks of the guy Bobby knew that would be a very BIG mistake.  
"Its Just Sam!" The man said.  
"Okay, Just Sam, What do ya' want?" Bobby asked a bit thrilled with himself over that one.  
"Hey wait a minute! You messin' with me mister?"  
"No, I just asked what you wanted. Now my friend, are you going to tell me or are we going to stand here all day long?" Bobby was becoming irritated with the stupidity of the man. How could Fawkes make enemies with guys as dumb as this? He thought.  
  
"My name is not Just Sam, its Sam! You got it? SAM! And what I want is Fawkes to pay for what he did to me and my buddies."  
  
"And what's that Sam?" Bobby asked.  
  
"What do ya mean what's that? Never mind" Sam said exasperated. "I said all I'm gonna."  
  
Claire and Darien heard the argument and had been listening intently.  
  
"Claire we've got to get out there." Darien tried to push himself up but to no avail, he was just too weak and broken. Claire can you help me out here? This guys extremely dangerous when he starts getting agitated. He tortures guys for fun. He gets his jollies off watching you die slowly. If we don't do something quick Bobby will be in pretty bad shape." Darien said frantically.  
  
"Darien!" Claire said, 'You're in pretty bad shape yourself. Besides that I think Bobby can handle himself pretty well."  
  
"I know Claire. But look!" Darien pointed to a spot by the sink where Bobby's gun was laying. She looked on in shock. She realized she had left 'her' gun by the couch.   
  
"Darien?"  
"Yeah Claire?" He looked at her through hollow, worn-out eyes.   
"Oh! Darien I … I think I…" She started but with the dread and shock of it, she couldn't say it.  
"What Claire!" Darien was more forceful now. Even in his weakened state he could see the alarm in her eyes.  
"I left my gun … out there…" She pointed to the door. "Where Claire?! Will Bobby see it?" Darien asked.  
"No, It's by … on the couch."  
"Help me up! PLEASE! CLAIRE!" Darien said distraught.  
  
Claire shook her head coming out of the stunned state she was in and nodded. Reluctantly she helped Darien to the door. When Darien and Claire appeared at the doorway, they were just in time to see Sam fire the gun at Bobby's leg.  
  
"Bobby!" Claire exclaimed. Not thinking she let go of Darien and ran to Bobby's side. Darien, would have fallen if it hadn't been for the doorframe he was propped up against.   
  
"How could you!" Claire screamed as she worked feverishly to stabilize Bobby's leg. .  
"Dammit woman would ya' shut up! You're giving me a headache." Sam said holding his head in pain.  
  
"Well, well Sammy I see 'you' recovered." Darien said accusingly.  
  
"And 'you' Fawkes look no worse for wear. Perhaps a bit more torture would do you some good."   
  
"I don't think so Sammy! But maybe you might enjoy a game of I hide and you seek!" Darien said. He fully intended on ending this 'his' way if he could.   
  
"No, I don't think so Fawkes. I'm leaving and you my dear Fawksey will be hearing from Luther soon enough." Sam said.  
  
"Fine Sammy! But you tell Luther he better watch out because next time I won't be so easy to manipulate."  
  
"Whatever Fawksey." Sam said as he laughed, threw the gun he was holding into the kitchen and left the apartment.  
  
Darien suddenly lost his balance and fell to the floor. Rubbing the back of his neck his hand came back soaked with blood. He looked on with horror.  
  
"Keep?!" Darien said as he lost all consciousness.  
  
  
As Darien screamed and suddenly passed-out; Claire rushed to his side. She had seen his hand and was extremely worried. After several minutes, Darien finally came too. He had taken a bad beating.  
  
"Darien your awake." Claire commented.  
  
"Yeah… I guess." Darien stated through slurred speech.  
  
Bobby slid over by Darien and Claire while scooting Claire's bag the whole way.   
He got there just in time to see his partner waking up.  
  
"Hey Fawkes!"  
  
Darien just nodded. Every subtle movement caused a new experience of pain. His ribs his leg his head it all hurt so much.  
  
"What happened here Fawkes?" Bobby asked.  
  
Claire shook her head. "Bobby don't! I don't want him trying to talk. His little venture a bit ago was quite enough I think he may have broken his ankle when he fell."  
  
Bobby just nodded and sunk into the couch. He raised his wounded leg that Claire had pretty well wrapped for the time being and rested it on the coffee table nearby.   
Bobby watched as Claire bandaged his wounded partner.   
  
How could this have happened? He thought. And who were R and L? That punk kid had said his name was Sam and he had mentioned something about a Luther to Darien. Who was that guy? Probably somebody Fawkes double-crossed in a job he pulled in his days as a thief. Nevertheless, that would have to wait until he could talk to Fawkes. He had to have been the muscle work for the guys running the operation.  
  
"Is he alright Claire?" Bobby asked as he came out of his daze.  
  
She just nodded as she pulled out her cell phone to dial the 'fish'. She laid her hand on Darien's leg, which produced a blood-curdling cry from Fawkes.  
"Claire!" Fawkes cried, " Please don't! Please Claire! Please! You just don't … know…you just … don't Claire Please!" He said shaking his head furiously through cries of pain and anguish.  
  
Claire let up quickly realizing what she had done.  
Darien then let out a sigh of relief and fell into the abyss of unconsciousness once again.  
  
At least now she could work without hurting him, Claire thought. Bobby leaned forward   
"Claire I asked you before and I'll ask you again." Claire cut him off with her answer, "He'll live. But I need to get him back to the lab and run some tests. He has a pretty bad gash on the back of his head that I'm worried about. It could be nothing but…"  
  
"But you're worried about the gland." Bobby said. Claire nodded and turned her attention back to Darien and her phone call she needed to make. But as Claire began to dial she found it too difficult. What was she going to say?  
  
Bobby rummaged through his pockets for 'his' cell phone. "I got it Claire." Bobby said trying to avert her from the pain he knew it would only bring her. With Bobby coming up empty Claire handed him 'her' cell.  
"Here take mine. And Bobby … thanks! I just… I…I can't Bobby, I just can't!" She said as she handed Bobby her cell in agony.  
Bobby took the phone nodded and put an arm across her back as the tears began to flow from her eyes. She wiped away the tears and tried to settle down, while Bobby dialed the 'Fish'.   
  
"Bo…"   
Bobby was interrupted. "Department of weights and measures how may we assist you?"  
"Ebert's?! What the crap was that?" Bobby asked exasperated.  
"Oh… I am sorry about that Robert, but I have been instructed…" Ebert's began. Only to be cut off by a very aggravated Bobby Hobbes.  
  
"EBERT'S! CUT THE CRAP! I need to talk to the 'fish' NOW!"   
"Yes Robert but first I think you should know."   
"Know what EBERT'S?!" Bobby demanded.  
"The official has been receiving threats all morning on the behalf of Mr. Fawkes."  
  
"What?" Bobby said, taken aback. It would have been simple to know about Fawkes, but the 'fish', and the Agency? How did those minor crooks get that kind of information? Right now, the answer was only speculation.   
  
"Ebert's get me the 'fish.'"  
"Right away Robert." Ebert's then immediately directed the call to the Official, who was in a meeting with Alex Monroe   
  
  
" I want to know who these guys are. Where they live. And, I want to know what time they get up in the morning. Get me that info, Alex. Moreover, Miss Monroe we cannot lose our most valuable agent. Certainly not to some crook with a gun that happens to have some kind of alleged information." The Official said over the ringing phone.  
  
The Official and Alex stared at the telephone on the Officials desk in anticipation.  
"EBERT'S! GET IN HERE!"   
'Yes sir! Robert is on line one sir." Ebert's directed.  
"Thank you Ebert's you can go now." The Official ordered as he picked up the receiver.  
"Yes sir!" Alex smiled and followed Ebert's with her eyes as he scurried out of the room.  
  
"Bobby this had better be good!" The Official stated angrily. "I've had a dozen guys out looking for you and Fawkes for the past two hours."  
  
"Sir, have you checked Fawkes apartment?" Bobby asked almost laughing at what he had said. Claire looked up and chuckled at him as she taped Darien's left knee.  
  
The official just grumbled at the comment. "What is it Bobby?"  
  
"Sir I'm with Fawkes and Claire at his apartment. It seems there's been some trouble here."  
"What kind of trouble Bobby? Did Fawkes have another quicksilver dream?"  
  
"Now wait just a minute there sir. Why does everybody know about these quicksilver dreams but me?… Oh, never mind that." Bobby said as he decided that could wait for a better day.   
  
"Some small time perps broke in here. We had one of 'em, but he got the take on us and got away sir. Fawkes was hurt pretty good in the break in, seems one of 'em gets his kicks out of torture. Guess they caught him by surprise. We need some agents to do a sweep and maybe some protection for Fawkes and an ambulance would be good, too." Bobby said as he tried to stay calm.  
  
"Hobbes Stay with Fawkes! I'll have a team including Miss Monroe there in 10 minutes."  
  
  
As Bobby hung up the phone the rain outside began to pour. There was a crack of lightning and a thunderbolt. Lights outside on the street flickered as the body of one crook named Sam was found in the alleyway only 2 blocks from Darien's apartment.  
  
Fifteen minutes after Bobby had talked with the Official. Agent Alex Monroe followed by a team of nameless agents rapped on the door to Darien Fawkes's apartment. Bobby tried to stand but was pushed back to the couch by Claire Keeply.  
  
Claire answered the door and ushered the agents inside.  
  
"Hi Claire."  
"Alex!" Claire said.  
  
Alex saw Bobby and rushed over to where he was seated on the couch.  
"Hobbes, are you okay? The Official said it was…" Bobby cut her off as he pointed to the unconscious form of Darien Fawkes.  
"Oh My!" Alex gasped as she saw Darien sprawled out on the floor.  
"Bobby what happened?" Alex asked in shock.  
He just shook his head as he watched Claire instruct the agents.  
"Leave me alone! I can do it! Don't think I can or something? Bobby Hobbes can fend for himself my friends." Bobby raised himself off the couch. Screaming out in pain. As Bobby began a downward fall Alex caught him and helped him to the van.  
  
Bobby, Alex, Claire and an unconscious Darien arrived at the Keep twenty minutes later..  
  
"I need to get you and Darien stabilized then I'm sorry Bobby but I'm afraid you might need surgery on that leg." Claire said as she slid the key card through the slot.  
"But Keep!" Bobby said.  
  
Alex stood in the doorway numb as the door to the Keep slowly slid open revealing the horrifying scene before her.  
"Claire!" Alex exclaimed. She grabbed Claire by the arm pointing her to the sight inside. They stood in the doorway looking on in shock. The keep was a mess with files and broken glass strewn about everywhere. Even Claire's new computer was a shattered mess. Luckily though the one thing they needed to be untouched was the 'only' thing left untouched. The fridge containing the counteragent.  
  
"No!" Claire screamed as she left Darien's side and ran inside.  
"Who could do this and why?" Claire asked as she dialed the official on her cell.  
While Claire spoke to the 'fish'. Alex walked around the lab looking for clues. "How could they do this?" Alex asked under her breath. She found one very evident reason in the form of a note.  
  
Fawkes we warned you.  
Now you and all your friends are going to pay for your mistake Fawkesy.  
Sammy made the mistake of trying to cut us out of the deal and you know what happened to him.  
Don't worry Fawkesy your turn is coming.  
Oh and if you want to know how we found out about you. Well, that is just information you and your new friends will have to figure out on your own.   
Vengeance is coming Fawkesy,  
R and L.   
  
  
Alex put down the note shaking but steady. She never thought Fawkes of all people had 'any' enemies. He was a thief for crying' out loud.  
"Claire do you have any idea who this R and L is?" Alex asked.  
"I think I might have a name for ya' there, Monroe." Bobby stated after raising his hand in the air. He shifted in his chair and straightened his leg flinching at the pain it had caused.  
  
Claire and Alex both turned to face him. "Who?!" They asked in unison.  
"Claire, you were there." She looked at him confused with a hand to her hip and the other rubbing her forehead in tension. This was a usual look for her when she was this confused.   
"Claire! That guy …oh, that guy …what's his name… Justin… Sal… Sally… What was it?"  
"Sam!" Claire said frustrated. "What did he say Bobby?"  
"He said Luther was gonna make Fawkes pay."   
  
"Oh! Shoot! Darien!" Claire screamed and ran to his lifeless form. She had forgotten all about him.   
She rushed around the room ordering the agents to follow her. And follow they did. With Alex and Bobby pulling up the rear. They made it to lab three in record time. Where Alex and company posted guard as they waited for news of their fallen comrades.  
  
Four hours later an exhausted and extremely tired Claire exited lab three. Ebert's, the Official, and Alex among others were waiting for news of Fawkes and Hobbes.  
  
"How are they?!" The official barked.  
"They'll live. Bobby already is giving me a rough time. He'll be up and around in a day or so. Though in a bit of pain."   
"And Darien? How's Darien?" Ebert's asked in anticipation. Asking the question they all wanted to know.  
  
"Well…" She began.  
"I'm afraid his situation is a bit more grave. He has a leg that was broken in several places and needed several pins. And his ankle on the other leg is strained. He had collapsed at his apartment just after that…THAT DAMN IDIOT SAM LEFT!" She was very angry now but had calmed enough to give the remaining information. "I thought he had broken it, but it was just strained. He won't be able to walk for quite some time."  
  
"Is that all?" The Official said with a sigh of relief.  
Claire just shook her head as a look of worry crossed her face.  
They were all taken aback by this, but listened intently to her commentary.  
  
"He has several broken ribs…." This went on for a little over an hour. Claire explained every detail she possibly could. Leaving out, only the most infinitesimal of details.  
  
One hour later the Official spoke up.  
"Claire how soon can he be moved?"  
"But sir you heard what I said. In his current condition moving him most likely could kill him." Claire said. She glared at the Official with an uneasy look.  
"I know Claire! But we have some people that want Fawkes dead. The only way to protect him is to get him to a safe house. So I'll ask you again Claire. How soon?"  
  
She thought for a moment rubbing her hand across her forehead, she paused part way dropped her hand to her side and responded. "If he responds well enough; and we're careful when we do it. Then we might be able to move him in…" she paused, " Oh …say… twenty-four hours. But we'd have to keep him calm and be EXTREMELY careful not to injure him any more than he already is."   
  
The Official thought for a moment speaking his thought aloud. "Alright, but he needs to be somewhere isolated."  
"And quiet!" Claire cut in.  
"Yes, that too. Miss Monroe any ideas?"   
Alex turned to face the official. "There's a place in LA I know about but I'll tell you it isn't quiet by any means.  
  
Claire just stood there shaking her head with her arms folded across her chest. "Don't we HAVE a safe house?"  
The Official shook his head. "No, we had one but…" He paused. "The CIA is using it at the moment. In addition, even if I could get it from them I wouldn't. The house is too out in the open for this."   
  
Alex and the Official began going over possibilities while Claire stood and listened to the commentary shaking her head at every one.  
  
Having heard the conversation, Bobby rolled out of the lab in a wheelchair.  
Claire, having seen him grabbed the wheelchair pulling it to a stop.  
"Bobby! You should be in bed!" Claire said.  
"Claire, Fawkes is my friend anything that concerns him concerns me. Besides." He started with a sheepish grin. "I think I have the perfect place."  
  
The Official having heard this came out of his observations with Alex and turned his attention fully on to Bobby.  
"Well…?" The official asked.  
"Oh!" Bobby said startled. "I have this friend Fredrick Vorton. We call him Vorty or Freddy. But he's really known as…Vorty the Vortex."   
The official looked at Bobby in shock he knew this guy, but BOBBY. How did he know him? "Yeah Hobbes," the official began. "I know the guy. Good agent, but he retired to Hawaii or someplace warm like that."  
  
Bobby sat in the wheelchair shaking his head back and forth. "Nope! In fact, I just talked to him yesterday when Fawkes and me went on that stake out. Seems he's head of some secret agent bit up in Utah, Ash Creek to be exact. He runs it all out of a Bed and Breakfast with that as his cover. Its real isolated, quiet, and stuff. He says they're slow up there right now because of the Olympics. All of his agents have been sent up to Salt Lake except for one or two backups. He said if we need to hide out or anything to come on up. Says that place is a perfect hideout. Even has its own trap a mile up the road for any unwanted visitors." Bobby finished. Satisfied he rolled back to his room as the Official agreed to the plan as he left.   
  
  
A few hours later, Claire sat at her desk beside Darien and Bobby's beds. She had fallen asleep to the almost soothing sound of the beeps of the monitors.  
Darien raised his head looking around everything was a haze. The first he noticed was that he couldn't move his leg. He could only lift his head a few inches without his body crying out in pain.  
He turned his head ever so slightly, but just enough to see Claire asleep across the room. This brought a faint smile to his face.  
  
Bobby sat up when he saw Darien lift his head and wince at the pain.  
  
The beds were only a few feet apart but to Bobby it might as well have been the Grand Canyon. He needed to get over there and in 'his' condition, the wheelchair was his only option. He grabbed the wheelchair near his bed almost falling at the effort, and made his way over to his partner.  
  
Fawkes was still quite disoriented from all the drugs when Bobby rolled over, but he was able to recognize Bobby nonetheless.  
"Hobbes!" Darien mouthed weakly. He grabbed at his throat only to cause more pain by the attempt from his other injuries.   
  
"Now, let that be a lesson to ya my friend and just lie there. Maybe try your hand at getting better. Fawkes, you need to rest 'cause in a few hours you, me, Claire, and Alex are taking a little trip my friend."   
  
"Yes, do listen to him Darien. You need to get as much rest as you can now. In a few hours you're going to wish you had." Claire said in a thicker than usual English accent. Neither one of them had seen her walk over so when she had they were quite surprised. She however had heard Bobby and woke up thinking he was in need of more pain meds. But seeing that Darien was awake, she went over to check on him.   
  
Darien looked at Bobby and Claire in confusion. He was injured and barely beginning his recovery from surgery so where could they possibly be going? His head was still full of cobwebs so maybe that's what it was; he was just hearing them wrong. He squinted his eyes, and shook his head; careful not to do it too hard for fear he would cause more pain than was already in his now aching head.  
  
Bobby saw the action and reached a hand out to Fawkes. "Careful there my friend you don't want to mess up the Keeps fix it job."  
  
Claire laid a gentle hand on his shoulder calming him. Which Claire's soothing touch always did "It's okay Darien, we're here."  
  
Darien finally got up the courage to try to speak again. "Guys!" He squeaked.  
  
"Darien! You really shouldn't try to speak. Your throat is pretty raw from the ventilator you had during surgery." Claire said. She was concerned for him. He had truly become a friend and it hurt her so to see him hurt like this. But why did this even happen at all? What happened? She wondered with the answer inside the mind of her friend.  
  
Darien shook it off. "No Claire I need… what… what are you guys talking about where…" He couldn't get out the words.  
  
"You want to know where we're going partner?" Darien pointed at Bobby eyes wide in acknowledgement.  
  
"We have to get you out of here. Your friends have made threats against you and the agency. I'll explain it all to ya later partner, you get some rest okay?" Bobby finished and laid a hand atop Claire's that had come to rest on his shoulder. Darien nodded and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Just the small amount of exertion had done him in for the day. Within moments he was in a slumber of unrest as he dreamt of the previous days events in horror. Would he ever be able to tell his friends of the events of that terrible night that lead to his lying in this bed now? Only time would tell.  
End Part One  
TBC…  
  



	2. The storm part 2/?

Notes and disclaimer on the previous page.  
  
Part two: Warning This fic contains violence and torture to one or more characters.  
  
  
The Storm Part Two  
  
Charlie Borden walked along the darkened basement hallways of the Agency.  
He stopped abruptly in front of the door to lab three. As he began to turn the knob he wondered if they were doing the right thing. Sending his agents so far away without the protection of the Agency sent a chill up his spine. But ultimately he knew the Agency could only be the death of all of them in their current situation.  
  
He slowly pushed open the door to the darkened room, which was lit only by the lights of the machines that were beeping incessantly keeping Darien Fawkes alive. Bobby was asleep in a bed no more than two yards away. Claire was asleep but restless in a reclining chair he had, ordered to be brought in several hours ago.  
  
He walked over and touched Claire on the shoulder. "Claire," he whispered trying to wake her gently.  
Claire slowly opened her eyes. She thought maybe it was all a dream, but as she slowly looked up the figure finding the official, and seeing where she was realized it was not a dream.  
  
"Claire," the Official whispered again. "You really need to get up and get going."  
  
Claire nodded as she sat up in a sleepy haze. The Official handed her a Pepsi that he had picked up on his way down. "Thanks, is it morning already?" She asked as she sat forward in the chair, took the drink from the Official, and took a sip. It sent the usual surge of energy down her spine.   
  
"No Claire," the Official whispered. Claire looked up in alarm as a question flew across her face.  
  
"What…why? Has something happened? Is Darien?" She asked. Walking over to her patient's that lay in the beds, she saw they were fine. The Official walked up behind her and turned her around to face him..  
  
"No, Claire they're fine it's just … we need to get Darien out of here while we still can. I've put out a false lead. By tomorrow, everyone that wants their hands on him, will think that he's gone to LA to Alex's safe house not Bobby's. And they'll think he's leaving tomorrow night, not now. Only those of us in this room, Alex and Ebert's know the truth. And of course our sponsors, they'll be sending a decoy to LA for us. So don't worry you're safe for now." The Official responded.  
  
Claire let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Bobby to wake him.  
  
He woke with a start. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream with him and Claire lying on the beach, Claire in a gorgeous bikini, and the both of them soaking in the sun sipping ice cold latte's. It was a wonderful dream. "Too bad it wasn't real," He said aloud.  
  
"Too bad what's not real Bobby?" Claire asked. Bobby just shrugged her off as he shook the cobwebs from his head in a loud annoying sound that could only be made by him.   
  
"What's goin' on Claire?" Bobby asked as he sat up in his hospital bed wiping the final appearances of sleep from his eyes.  
  
"We have to leave NOW Bobby." Claire whispered, with a bit of urgency to her voice.  
  
"Okay, but Claire?" He also whispered.  
  
Claire turned from her work to face Bobby, "Yes Bobby?"  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Bobby asked with a twisted look on his face.  
  
Claire sat down next to Bobby on the bed. "Bobby, Darien needs as much rest as he can get we're whispering so he can get that rest. Does that answer your question Bobby?" Claire asked standing and going back to packing up the few things she hadn't already packed and needed.   
  
He answered in his nonchalant sort of way he always did. "Yeah Claire that's all Bobby Hobbes needed to know my friend.   
  
  
Darien began to moan in his sleep and woke suddenly. Seeing Claire packing a bag and getting everything ready for transport he looked around the room with unease. "Claire what's going on?" He asked through a scratchy voice.  
  
"Darien," she said as she ran to his side. "I told you not to try to talk." Darien strained to try to get on to his one good elbow he had, but he did which brought a whimper from his lips.   
  
"Darien! You really shouldn't." He just glared at her waiting for his answer.  
  
"Alright!" She said exasperated. "If you must know we are taking you and going to a little place up in the mountains of Utah." "What!" He squeaked. "Don't worry a friend of Bobby's has a nice little secluded Bed & Breakfast that's supposed to be a cover for his spy agency up there. We're taking you there to be safe while you HEAL you hear me Darien, HEAL! Darien? DARIEN!" She screamed. He just looked at her blankly.   
  
Worried she checked his vitals. "Dammit!" Claire exclaimed.   
  
The official heard her and walked away from Hobbes in mid-sentence. Bobby who hadn't heard a thing watched the official in dismay.  
  
"Claire is everything alright? The Official asked with concern written all over his face.  
  
"No! No, it's not!" She cried.   
  
Bobby heard her and hobbled over seeing Darien's blank look. "Is Fawkes alright?"  
  
She just shook her head through tears.  
  
"He's so weak I don't know. His trying to do as much as he did totally exhausted him."  
  
"Claire," Bobby asked.  
"What Bobby?" Claire responded a bit snappy.  
  
"Is that normal for him to … look like that?" He pointed at the blank stare Darien was still conveying across his face. "Cause I'll tell ya my friend that don't look normal." Bobby commented shaking his head as he walked away.  
  
"Well Bobby," Claire started after him. "He's awake but just … the blood loss, the pain, and everything else he's just SO damn tired Bobby. He needs to be sedated I don't want to risk hurting him anymore if I don't have too. Is that alright with you Darien?" Darien weakly nodded his head as he tried to focus on his friends without success.  
  
  
  
  
Claire injected a small needle into Darien's IV. They all exhaled in relief as within moments Darien's eyes rolled back into his head and he was sleeping comfortably.  
  
A short time later they were all loaded into the Hobbes van. Darien was unconscious due to the sedative on a makeshift bed, with monitors and tubes hanging everywhere, running in and out of him. Claire sat opposite Darien. While Bobby sat in the passenger seat making sure Alex didn't miss any turn offs she needed to take.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
"SLOW DOWN MONROE! What are ya frickin' tryin to do? Kill us?" Bobby asked grabbing at the wheel.   
  
Hitting Bobby's arms away Alex asked. "Hobbes what's your problem?" The van skidded uncontrollably to a stop in front of a rest stop.   
  
"I just thought we should stop, give us all a rest maybe get some food. And maybe, just maybe let SOMEONE ELSE DRIVE! You are one crazy driver Monroe!" Bobby exclaimed angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
"What's the matter Bobby? Don't like someone else driving the precious little Hobbes mobile?" Alex said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think he does. Darien usually has to 'pry' those keys out of his hands." Claire chortled as she exited the van.  
  
Bobby leaned over, grabbed the keys from Alex's hand, and lowered himself out of the van.  
  
"Hobbes!" Alex screamed as she chased Bobby down. Which wasn't too difficult given his current condition and all. Once she caught him she shoved him up against the van before he could get very far.   
  
"What was all that about?" Alex asked in an almost threatening tone.  
  
"Nothin' just … that's the only van I've got my friend. And by the way Monroe, you need to learn a little respect for other people's things." Bobby sighed triumphantly, released himself from her grasp, and headed to a nearby bench. Alex in effect ran after him yet again.  
  
"Hobbes I just wanted to …" Bobby ignored her and just sat there with his arms folded, his injured leg extended, and the other leg tucked under him. His head was turned to face Claire who was sitting on the other side of him, and he was not by any means going to even look at Alex.   
  
Alex sat on the bench trying to get his attention. Bobby just shifted in derision. Alex laid a hand on Bobby's arm. "Bobby! I'm sorry okay? I'll be more careful next time. I … I wasn't thinking, alright!"  
  
"Darn right you weren't thinking Alex!" Claire said seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"What? You too Claire?" Alex asked.  
  
"Alex you almost had 'me' lying on top of Darien. Who by the way had to be sedated yet again after that."  
  
"Why… what?" Alex stammered.  
  
"He's suffering from extensive injuries and that little jolt my dear almost sent him straight over the edge."  
  
Bobby sat upright. "Is the kid alright?"  
"Yes Bobby," Claire started. "He's okay for now he just needs his rest. A few short hours just aren't enough for 'anyone' in his condition."  
  
After a seemingly long minute Alex cut in. "That's enough! We need to get back on the road. Bobby do you want to drive or…" She held out her hand waiting impatiently, tapping her foot, with her other arm folded against her ribs. Bobby sat on the bench unwillingly yet again and looked to Claire for help.   
  
"Don't look at me Bobby, I have to keep an eye on Darien." Claire gave him a sharp look and he turned the keys over to Alex reluctantly.  
  
Several hours later they pulled into Las Vegas, Nevada.  
"Are we there yet?" Claire asked tired and concerned.  
  
"No Claire, we're in Vegas. I thought we could gas up and grab some food. We'll take turns watching Fawkes so you can get out and stretch a bit."  
  
"Thanks Alex, I could really use a good stretch about now." Claire said twisting, and yawning trying to get out what little kinks she could.  
  
Bobby walked over peering into the side of the van he saw his partner still out cold. "Is he…"  
Claire smiled and giggled a bit. "He's fine Bobby he's just resting. I haven't given him anymore of the sedative for quite a while now. You can go in if you like."  
  
Bobby shook his head. "No, that's okay I need to stretch. My leg's been cramping up."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure it's just … when you opened the door and I saw him lying there … like that … I thought … I thought… well never mind what I thought. Just don't be scaring me like that."  
  
"I know Bobby and … I'm sorry. Do you need me to check your leg?"  
  
"No, no Bobby Hobbes is just fine." Claire chuckled a bit and checked his leg anyway. She began changing the blood soaked bandage. "Well, maybe … maybe just a little pain … right about … there … right … right where your hand was … that's it. Aah! Careful there Claire!."   
  
Claire just laughed, shook her head, and put on a fresh bandage. Finishing, she walked over and went inside the gas station. Bobby was left to watch over Fawkes.  
  
An hour later they were back on the road again well rested, and ready to get to their destination. Where maybe, just maybe they could actually get some rest.  
  
  
"Hobbes?" Alex asked. Getting no answer she traced Bobby's face and ear ever so slightly.  
He in turn swiped her away like a bug.  
  
"Robert Albert Hobbes! Dammit, would you please just wake up?!" She said through clenched teeth while she slugged him a good one in the arm.  
  
Bobby whimpered lightly. "Hey what was that for?"  
She pointed to the road while he stirred trying to wake himself. He only squinted at the car lights in front of them and went back to sleep.   
  
"Where are we Alex? Claire whispered groggily.  
  
"The sign back there said Welcome to Hurricane Utah. I wonder what kind of a person would name a place after a storm?"  
  
"I don't know maybe one that sat it out in a Hurricane! Claire laughed.  
  
"Or maybe," Bobby started one that didn't know how to spell Hurricun."  
Alex and Claire both looked at him astonished and asked in unison. "What?!"  
  
Bobby sat straight up. "What? You think you said it Hurricane? Or maybe you just thought Bobby Hobbes was sleepin' and wouldn't here ya miss pronounce that one, huh?  
  
Alex and Claire both just smiled half heartedly and said, "yeah, … well… maybe, maybe not. But Hobbes I really don't think you say it like …"  
  
Bobby was annoyed now, she really didn't believe him. But Bobby Hobbes knew all right. He sat up even straighter in his seat. "Alex I can't believe you of all people don't believe me."  
  
"I didn't say…" Alex started only to be cut off again by Bobby.  
  
"I spent three years down here a few years back. Me and Freddy, see that's how we met AND how he decided to move down here after he retired.   
  
See there was these perps, they knocked over a bank up in Seattle. I was on my way to a conference and this was on my way so the boss; who happened to be in the FBI back then called me. Said they had a tip that they were last seen in Hurricane, Utah. I thought it was said like that back then too. Well the boss told me to meet some guy named Fred Vorton. Let me tell ya that didn't seem like any kind of decent name to me my friend. Well, I went ahead and met the guy and we went to this guys place who happened to be our tip and all I did was ask the guy how he came to be livin' up here in Hurricane Utah. And the guy calls in his gang said he was teachin' me a lesson in proper verbalization. You wouldn't think they'd have a gang up here, but boy when I tell you they do, they really do. Freddy luckily got me out of that one. The man saved my life my friend. If he hadn't been there I don't know…"  
  
"BOBBY!" Claire and Alex said in unison flabbergasted by his long-winded self-interest.  
Bobby turned. "What?!" He trailed off, "I just don't know where I'd be right now my friend. I just … don't know."   
  
"Hey Alex," Claire crawled to the front and pointed out the window. "Is that a gas station? Why don't you try there?" Bobby continued talking under his breath more to himself than anything else as they continued on.  
  
"No Claire, I am 'not' going into another gas station! If you want to, then by all means go right ahead, but I for one don't think so doll." Alex stated decisively.  
  
"Whatever, but at this rate your liable to get us 'all' lost." Claire whispered under her breath as she sat back down.  
  
Not knowing where to go next, Alex pulled into an Ace Hardware. Bobby was still quite out of it and into his own thoughts, but startled alert as Alex slowed to a stop.  
  
"Alex what are you doing? We takin' another pit stop or somethin'?"  
  
"No! Hobbes, if you need to know I was going to go ask for directions seeing as how you would rather just sit and enjoy the ride or sleep or tell us long meaningless stories than tell us where we're going.."  
  
"Well, Alex if you needed to know all you had to do was ask." Bobby said as he stretched and yawned one more time.  
  
"What?! I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes. The least you could've done was tell me where we were going BEFORE you decided to get some beauty rest and… and… when you did decide to wake up you… oh never mind." Alex grunted in disgust. She was angry now and boy if looks could kill Bobby would be dead right now.  
  
"That was strictly 'need to know' my friend. Need …to… know!" Bobby let the words roll off his tongue into the night air.  
  
"Hobbes! What is with you and Fawkes and all of this need to know crap?"  
  
"Need to…"  
  
"Need to know!" Alex finished. "Yeah, I know! Now give me those directions and let's get outa here NOW! PLEASE!"  
  
  
The van pulled up in front of 'The Bed & Breakfast' twenty minutes later.  
Claire sat in relief with her hand to her forehead. Bobby turned seeing her in this condition, he leaned back in his chair so she could hear him. "Hey, Claire everything alright back there? Fawksey giving you any trouble?"  
  
She just shook her head as tears began to run down her face yet again. Everything was beginning to take its toll.  
  
Alex saw her and ran back to see what was happening that would upset her so. Just as she did, a rather tall middle-aged man walked down the darkened but well lit path to the van.  
  
Claire looked up startled, with brown streaks running down her face. "I'm fine." She said through tears. "Its just … Darien and I have had a rough time going. We're okay though, I think. I need to get him inside, he's weak, exhausted, and a sponge bath, and some good nursing would be nice. A meal and a shower for me would be just wonderful."  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
All heads turned to the sound of the voice. It was Freddy Vorton in the flesh.   
  
Standing in front of them was a tall, well groomed yet rugged looking man. His hands were stuffed in his back pockets of the jeans he was wearing. The plaid shirt he had on was a blue and yellow and off-white color. He looked like he'd lived there all his life. Like the country was part of him.  
  
"Fred-dy!" Bobby exclaimed. He let his crutch fall to the ground, leapt one very large step across the distance, and threw his arms around his long time friend.  
  
"Bobby my man! Long time-no see, my friend." Freddy exclaimed. Freddy felt as though he was being choked by Bobby's choke hold and pushed himself from Bobby's grip.  
  
"Just don't call me Freddy around the boys my friend." He motioned to the group of men dressed in like manner coming up behind him. "Bobby, these are the boys their good agents, just a little young if you know what I mean."  
  
Hobbes nodded. Fred motioned to the rest of the group behind Bobby.   
  
"Oh! Sorry Fred, this over here is Alex … Alex Monroe that is." Bobby pointed to where Alex was standing next the van and limped over, with help from Fred.  
  
"A pleasure ma'am." Fred nodded at the woman. She was just his type. If only he had been 20 years younger and single. He could tell she lived for the job and that was always a plus in Fred's book.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure." Alex said shaking the man's hand but at the same time she was looking around the place with extreme caution. She was not going to be caught unprepared if she could possibly help it. And this place looked like it could use some major security measures. Besides to her this guy looked like he enjoyed country life just a little too much for her liking. There was no way this guy was as good as Hobbes said he was.  
  
"This place looks pretty secluded. Frrr … Fred is it?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can call me Freddy," he grinned sheepishly "all the ladies do."  
  
"I'll bet!" Alex stated with virulence as she backed off and Bobby cut in dragging Claire reluctantly behind him. "Bobby!" Claire exclaimed.  
Bobby paid her no mind and started in. "This is Claire Keeply."  
  
"Dr. Keeply actually." Claire corrected shaking the man's hand in kind.  
  
"Well, well Doctor it's nice to have such pretty faces around all of us boring men."  
  
Claire blushed and chuckled a bit at the comment. While Alex stood leaning against the van, arms folded, shaking her head in pure disgust at the man. But hey she'd dealt with men far worse than him. Most them no where near as like a gentleman as he was.  
  
"We'll get ya all you need. Just ask away and the boys here will get it for ya."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Vorton." Claire said in kind.  
  
"No , no not Mr. Vorton, Fred now that would be better than Mr. Vorton.  
"Of course, thank you… Fred." Claire nodded a bit on the apprehensive side as her worry for Darien was getting the better of her.  
  
And you Ms. Keeply are 'very' welcome. Boys help the doctor here get her patient up to the main house. And ma'am call me Freddy."  
  
As soon as Freddy had said it three men came out from behind him and walked over to the van. Claire followed, talking incessantly about how they needed to be extremely careful, and gentle, and not to forget this, or not so fast with that, etc,.  
  
Bobby walked alongside his sleeping partner as he talked to his long time friend. "This here is …"  
  
"Darien Fawkes." Fred finished. "I know Charlie filled me in on what I needed to know which he said was just his name, his condition, and that he was with you. He got me back a couple extra of my boys here for protection for ya all. Just the funny thing is he wouldn't tell me why we needed to protect the guy or anything else about him for that matter.   
  
Must be pretty important, to be able to bring my boys back that quick. They arrived back here this morning just two hours after Charlie's call. I've been tryin' to get them back for weeks now with no luck."  
  
"Yeah, well that's the official for ya." Bobby stated.  
"That's right, he said to call him the official I thought he was jokin' or somethin'".  
  
"Oh trust me Fred the 'fish wouldn't kid about somethin' like that." Bobby stated seriously.  
  
"So Bobby," Fred asked. "What can you tell me about this guy? He's such a mess and under as so much secret protection I can't help but wonder ya know."   
  
"Yeah, Fred I know. Actually Fawkes here, is an agent." Bobby said as he took the door from the agent helping Claire and waited for his friend.  
"No way, is that guy an agent."  
  
"That's what I said at first. But I'll tell ya Vorty he's one of the best. I'd risk my life for the kid and I know he'd do the same for me."  
  
"That's great but, Bobby what is he, like some 007 type? He's gotta be to have that kind of clearance."  
"Vorty you know better than to ask. But to answer your question no, he's not no 007."  
"He might as well be." Alex chimed in as she came in and sat gingerly in an overstuffed sofa chair.  
  
Not totally believing Bobby; Fred started. "I guess it's just I gotta be able to protect my boys if he worked for a crime family or something I gotta know what to expect."  
  
Bobby laughed and snickered at that. "Vorty he ain't no criminal in some witness protection or nothin' like that I told ya that. He's an agent like I said, who happens to have some perps out to get him. They got a hold of some top secret info so it wasn't safe for him back there right now. They're after the agency too so until Fawkes here is healed up we need to hide out."  
  
"I'm sorry Bobby I just thought with the hush, hush clearance and all. Well, who is this 007 agent anyway? And don't tell me Darien Fawkes 'cause I know that and you know it."  
  
"Vorty, Vorty, Vorty you know you don't have high enough clearance for me to tell ya that. Let's just leave it and have a nice visit. What d'ya say my friend?"  
Fred nodded to his friend and tried to get his mind off of Fawkes, but it just wasn't happening.   
  
Alex couldn't hold it back any longer she grinned nonchalantly sat forward with her hands on her bare knees and started in. "Well, Agent Fawkes is one of the highest classified agents in the field. I'd tell you about him but then…" She sat back grinning mischievously.  
"But then you'd have to kill me." Vorty finished.  
"Now we wouldn't want that now would we Vorty?" Alex asked.  
He just shook his head while grinning ever so widely at Alex.  
  
Just then a beautiful, tall thin woman walked in the room. Shaking her head at Fred she walked over behind him laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh honey this is…" Fred started.  
"I know who this is dear, the official called me too. You see Alex I happen to have much higher clearance than my husband Fred here. Who by the way will be sleeping out in the cellar if he doesn't watch it and leave these poor ladies alone."  
  
"And you are?" Alex asked with a hint of relief to the interruption.  
Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Virginia Vorton, you can call me Genie. I'm Freddy's wife. Don't worry Fred the boys are outside I sent them out to keep watch."   
Fred nodded and Alex shook Genies hand.  
  
"Excuse me Genie, I see someone that may need some help with those stairs over there." Alex said excusing herself.  
  
"Oh!" Genie exclaimed as she saw what Alex saw.  
  
Claire climbed slowly down the stairs to the lobby. Alex having seen her ran to her aid. Followed by a very alarmed Genie. They just knew if they didn't Claire would tumble down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks" Claire said as they all fell to the couch.  
"I'm so tired. That trip took more out of me than I thought."  
"Anytime Claire how's Fawkes?" Alex asked.  
"He's resting peacefully, he should be well enough in a few days to start his therapy." Claire said.  
  
Relieved, Bobby who had been listening intently sat back and relaxed in the overstuffed furniture.  
They all sat and talked for the next hour getting to know each other. After some time each of them went one by one and made their way to their rooms.  
  
Each of them were to take turns watching Fawkes through the night.  
  
  
The man in the black suit paced awaiting the phone call. He warned them what would happen if they crossed him with the death of Sam. Sam had tried to tell him in that alleyway that he could get Fawkes on his own.  
  
As soon as Sam had the money he would have killed 'him' as sure as he was standing there. And he knew it. Sam had been good torturing, but when it came to dealing he really was a poor excuse for a criminal. He had no idea what he was doing when he tried to cut Luther out of the deal.  
  
The phone began ringing, the man called to his assistant in the next room who effectively picked up the receiver. After only seconds she returned with news.  
  
"Sir, that was Luther he said everything is going as planned. Fawkes and his friends have left for the safe house like you said they would. Our man is in place at the Bed & Breakfast. I'm sure everything will go as planned. The phone call from Mr. Borden was recorded if you want to hear the tape…"  
  
The man in black just waved her off. She nodded and exited the room.  
  
Bridgett Monaco had been an agent for the government up until she met Stephen Richards. It was then that she came to work for the man in black or so he liked to be called.  
  
Stephen was very, VERY convincing. He had files, upon files of atrocities her own government had committed. But even that wasn't enough. Stephen himself finally convinced her. He was too much of a nice guy to be mixed up in something that wasn't on the up and up or so she thought. But once in there, there was no way out of this evil little group.  
  
But the years of work for this man had changed her now anyway. She had become just as cruel and uncaring as the man in black and Stephen's real side was.   
  
A few weeks ago on assignment with Stephen they found the man in blacks REAL cover. They found that most of what he had been telling them was all lies, but of course they 'knew' that much. Some of the assignments he'd sent them on were nothing but ruthless criminal like assignments anyway. His real name was Michel Stark. Jared Starks very rich very ruthless brother. The info said that his brother Jared was connected with a group known as Chrysalis. Whose main goal was world domination.   
  
She and Stephen had taken the information to Michel asking what he wanted done with the info. His response for their troubles, "don't you know by now that world domination is also 'our' goal. If you have any quarrel with that I can help you to settle that once and for all."   
  
Michel had motioned to two or more of his men who they both knew were into extreme and painful torture. Michel liked dealing with insubordinates with torture. One of the men had been in meetings with Michel all day. His name … Sam he had an especially cruel, evil and delighted look about him at the offer, unlike the others who looked a bit squeamish. Their decision was made easily 'for' them. World domination was the best choice.   
  
It was either that or die by torture by the hands of Sam. They hadn't been much on being the good guys of late anyway. Neither of them even knew if they remembered what that even was anymore.   
  
  
Stephen was Michel's best man in the field and he knew if anyone would come through he would.  
But if not Michel would take care of Fawkes himself if he had, too.  
  
Stephen had been placed at the Bed & Breakfast as soon as the official made the call for Mr. Vorton's men to return from Salt Lake. Stephen was given a latex mask supplied of course by Michel's connections.   
  
  
Stephen sat in the Salt Lake international airport looking for the man who matched the description of the photo he held in his hand of one Stephen Charles. A few moments later a man matching his description entered the men's restroom only to meet face to face with himself. Stephen Richards under the assumed name of Stephen Charles was then the only one to exit. The body had been stuffed in the air duct for safe keeping till the clean-up crew arrived.   
  
Stephen Charles had been named as one of the best. He was Fred's best agent. Fred had expressed to the official that if it was protection you want Stephen was the best. So in response to Fred's request Stephen was requested by the official to be over all security and Mr. Fawkes' safety during his stay. It was a perfect set up almost too perfect.  
  
  
TBC….  
Input and Ideas accepted.  
Feedback is always welcome.  
More will be coming just be patient…  



	3. The Storm Part 3/?

Part Three  
  
Disclaimer and notes on chapter one of this fic  
  
Thanks to my beta reader, they know who they are. Thanks also to all  
  
of you wonderful writers professional and fic writers who give me  
  
inspiration.  
  
The Storm Part 3  
  
  
  
Stephen stood at the far end of Darien Fawkes' room, looking out the  
  
tall bulletproof window in awe at the view. He looked down at  
  
himself. He hadn't worn plaid for as long as he could remember.  
  
But, plaid shirts and jeans is what his cover required. In all the  
  
years he had worked for Michel, he always dressed in a black suit,  
  
tie, and sunglasses. The sunglasses were made thermal about a year  
  
agoâE¦no idea why though. However, they did help on covert missions he  
  
and Bridgett pulled in the late hours of the night.  
  
Stephen turned, looking at Darien's still sleeping form. "What had  
  
Michel done to this man?" It didn't matter really, even `he' had  
  
done this much and worse to people. That much even `he knew'. As  
  
many as he had killed over the years it `really' didn't matter. To  
  
Stephen, Fawkes was just another job to do or be killed doing it if  
  
he failed.  
  
Stephen had seen Darien's file a few days ago supplied by Michel.  
  
Though it didn't say why the agency hired a criminal as an agent or  
  
why he had been labeled as top secret, it did give Stephen a good  
  
assumption about him. He would put up a good fight just as he had  
  
with Sam. And that Fawkes was going to be a worthy opponent. If he  
  
got through his current state in one piece that is. Stephen had no  
  
idea however, why or what Michel wanted with Fawkes nor did he really  
  
care all that much. To him he was money in the bank as soon as the  
  
word came down to do whatever it was Michel wanted him to do.  
  
Darien stirred slightly causing Stephen to come out of his daze.  
  
He walked over to the bed placing his hands on the foot of Darien's  
  
bed.  
  
"Mr. Fawkes, Mr. Fawkes! Are you awake?" Stephen asked.  
  
Darien opened his eyes slightly to the sound of the unknown voice.  
  
He stared at the man in confusion. He thought maybe he had been  
  
transferred to Fort Leavitt or something. But then, he remembered  
  
Hobbes or someone saying something about a safe house just before he  
  
passed out the last time. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure if it was  
  
Fact or dream he's been so out of it, even `this' could be a dream.  
  
Oh well, it didn't matter he was safe, or so he hoped, that's all  
  
that `did' matter. Darien wouldn't have to be scared to death that  
  
the next guy through the door was a continuation of his pain.  
  
Darien nodded his head only causing a rush of pain to flow over him.  
  
Stephen walked over and sat by Darien's bed. Stephen leaned over  
  
grabbing Darien's arm trying to get his attention.  
  
"Mr. Fawkes my name is Stephen Charles, head of security here at the  
  
Gardens. It has been designated as a safe house. You're safe for  
  
now as long as I'm in charge, your safety is my sole responsibility  
  
sir.  
  
Darien shook his head and tears ran down his face. Stephen stood up  
  
and exited the room quickly. Motioning for another man to take his  
  
place, he went quickly after Dr. Keeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in a small run-down Motel 6 just outside of LA  
  
Russell was sitting on the bed in the motel in LA waiting for the go  
  
on the safe house there. Luther was going over the hopeful time-  
  
period for the plan when the phone rang. Russell looked at Luther  
  
afraid it was the man. He was afraid of him, for good reason. But,  
  
at least he had them out of that garbage slough the government called  
  
a prison. Luther walked slowly to the phone, raising a finger to his  
  
lips to keep Russell quiet.  
  
Russell was okay, but he was a bit wired all the time. Luther knew  
  
he was scared to death of Michel. Luther did time years back with  
  
him, so he knew what he was capable of. Russell had every reason in  
  
the world to be afraid of him. After what he did to Fawkes while he  
  
was in prison that time? Well, let's just say that anybody would and  
  
should be afraid of the guy. What Luther couldn't figure out was why  
  
he wanted Fawkes so badly. He knew why `they' did. But this guy had  
  
taken care of that in prison. Hadn't he? Luther had thought about  
  
this in length in the last few days.  
  
Luther picked up the receiver without saying a word.  
  
"Luther, we have the whereabouts of Fawkes. I want you to hit the  
  
safe house there when I give you the go ahead. Then go up to Ash  
  
Creek when everything is in place there. Once there we get rid of  
  
Fawkes for good.  
  
"I thought we were getting Fawkes now while the trail's still warm  
  
you know he could leave andâE¦wellâE¦ I thought he was here in LA? And  
  
sir, if he's not here why are we hitting the safe house?"  
  
"Luther, Luther, Luther don't you know by now that I have my own  
  
agenda that has to be done precisely as I tell you, or it will NOT  
  
work. I know where Fawkes is, don't you worry your head about that.  
  
And Luther, we do want and need this plan of ours to work now don't  
  
we?"  
  
Luther just nodded while no words just grunts escaped his lips.  
  
"Alright now, we need for the agency to think they've lost us. Let  
  
them feel comfort in their new surroundings. Most of all we want  
  
them to think we followed their decoy. Let them start getting too  
  
comfortable. Then we'll hit them, and hit them hard. They won't  
  
even `know' what hit them."  
  
The line went dead as Luther hung up the phone. Walking back to the  
  
bed he had been sitting on, he looked at Russell and shook his head.  
  
Saying no, they would not be going after Fawkes just yet.  
  
He was a bit put off by this. But, there was no way he would even  
  
THINK of crossing Michel.  
  
----------  
  
Claire lay on the bed in her room. It happened to be adjacent to  
  
Darien's room. She could hear the beeping from the monitors as she  
  
lay there reading over test results. She had asked to have this room  
  
so she `could' hear them. Only thing was she could not seem to get  
  
any sleep because of them. Except for the few hours when she had  
  
passed out on that most splendid overstuffed couch downstairs in the  
  
lobby. She sat up on the bed, she wasn't sleeping anyway. As she  
  
stood to go check on Darien for the tenth time in an hour, she heard  
  
a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said not looking at the door as it opened. She  
  
turned back to the bed and laid the reports she'd been looking over  
  
down.  
  
Stephen walked in startled that she was awake. He had told her not  
  
more than fifteen minutes ago she needed to get some sleep. She  
  
rubbed at her tired eyes putting on the appearance that she had done  
  
as he had asked. But as Stephen looked passed her on the bed he knew  
  
she had not. "What is it Stephen is something wrong?"  
  
She had a look of worry steal across her face. "Oh! Oh no ma'am I  
  
just came to tell you that he's awake. I thought you should know."  
  
"Thank you Stephen. How long have you been on duty?"  
  
"I'm always on duty ma'am. But I don't think I'm any more exhausted  
  
than yourself ma'am."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so, but you still should think about getting someâE¦"  
  
Claire said cutting herself off, as she got distracted when she  
  
walked through the door to Darien's room with Stephen following.  
  
"I know ma'am I will don't worry you have enough to worry about as it  
  
is ma'am. I've had Jon here" motioning to the short little man in  
  
the corner. Who happened to be even shorter than Bobby, "take over  
  
for me I need to go over security with agent Hobbes and director  
  
Vorton, so if you'll excuse me ma'am I'll be out of your way."  
  
"Stephen!" Claire said as he turned abruptly to leave.  
  
"Please don't call me ma'am. Claire, that's my name. I would  
  
appreciate it if you'd try to use it. Oh and please, please get some  
  
rest you look like you need it.  
  
"Yes âE¦ ClâE¦aire, ma'am. And I don't need to rest just yet ma'am,  
  
but  
  
as I said before ma'am don't worry, I will, soon."  
  
  
  
Claire shook her head as she watched Stephen leave. How would she  
  
ever get him to call her Claire and not that outlandish, old name she  
  
hated so MA'AM! Ooh! Claire shuddered. She hated being called  
  
that. Even when Bobby said it out of respect for her she was always  
  
cringing inside. Claire was her name and everyone knew it now, so  
  
why, why, WHY did they invariably continue to call her ma'am. Maybe  
  
she would have to call them sir a few times and see how they liked  
  
it. She thought as she walked over and picked up a clipboard.  
  
  
  
The tranquilizer she had given Darien had knocked him out longer than  
  
she thought it would.  
  
How could all of this have happened? She wished she could talk to  
  
Darien about it but he was just too weak and she was sure he was too  
  
afraid to be able to get any real answers out of him.  
  
Darien looked at her weakly, eyes droopy as she walked over to him  
  
clipboard in hand.  
  
"Darien, looks like we decided to wake up, feeling any better  
  
today?" She asked as she slapped on a pair of gloves while holding  
  
the clipboard under her arm.  
  
He looked at her with quite the look of pure annoyance, and then he  
  
rolled his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Claire," he rasped, "really, how do you think I am. I can barely  
  
talk, just moving my head causes so much pain you can't imagine. How  
  
do you think I am? Man Claire, I'm just peachy!"  
  
Claire shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. "Now Darien, I  
  
know you're in a lot of discomfort right now. I wish we could have  
  
prevented you from all of this, but there was nothing we could've  
  
done, short of mind reading, and a miracle. I'm afraid I've ousted  
  
those for quite some time now. But, what we can do is try to help  
  
you get well. So why don't we just concentrate on that, shall we?"  
  
  
  
He nodded his head and relaxed a bit then turned to ask her  
  
something. Claire held up a hand. "Darien you really need to stay  
  
quiet while I take your vitals and besides that you need your rest.  
  
We need to start therapy soon so the more rest that you can get now  
  
the better. When we do start therapy, you're going to wish you had  
  
listened."  
  
He tried again. "Claire, where are we?"  
  
She looked at him shocked, then remembered he hadn't been told.  
  
Besides, if he had been told he had been so out of it she doubted he  
  
could've remembered anyway.  
  
Claire walked over sitting by his bed she leaned in laying the  
  
clipboard beside him on the bed.  
  
"Darien, we're in Utah."  
  
"I figured out that much, but where in Utah?"  
  
"Ash Creek, its a little town just north of St. George. Actually, I  
  
believe it's in a town called Toquerville, but the sign on the way up  
  
said Ash Creek and that's where Bobby said it was. So I guessâE¦  
  
wellâE¦  
  
I don't really know. This place is a bed & breakfast that doubles as  
  
some kind of spy agency. I don't know if Bobby ever told you about  
  
Fred Vorton. But that's where we are, his place. Bobby seems to  
  
think that Fred is some kind of miracle worker. He says Fred's one  
  
of the best he's ever seen aside from himself. Then you of course."  
  
"Yeah Claire, Bobby told me about Fred the day this all happened.  
  
When we were on that stakeout the `fish' sent us on. That I might  
  
add was a complete waste of time. The guy never showed. I doubt if  
  
the he even lived there. I guess Bobby called, or maybe he didn't, I  
  
can't remember. Anyway Hobbes told me all about the guy to try to  
  
pass the time. Hey Claire!"  
  
"Yes Darien?"  
  
"Where is Bobby? I kinda wanted to talk to him and apologize for all  
  
of this."  
  
"Darien, there's really no need you'reâE¦"  
  
Darien gave her a killer glare. "Where is he Claire?"  
  
"If you must know he's out checking security for this place. I  
  
believe your new body guard Stephen and Fred are showing him the  
  
details. Now get some rest and let me work. You'll have plenty of  
  
chances to apologize later, I'm sure."  
  
Claire got up from the chair going back to her work at hand. In mid  
  
stride she turned. "Darien, we `are' going to get whoever did this  
  
to you." Claire said as she sat back down. It hurt so much to see  
  
him like this. She had to ask what happened, but it was just too  
  
soon and she knew that.  
  
Claire closed her eyes fighting back the tears as a shaky, but  
  
concerned hand came up to rest on the side of her face. As she  
  
opened her eyes, she saw Darien's concerned face. "Everything, it's  
  
âE¦ it's gonna be okay keep, you said it yourself. And keep, I know  
  
you want me to tell you what happened âE¦ but âE¦ IâE¦ I can't, not  
  
just  
  
yet. Maybe soon but âE¦ just not yet I can't keep âE¦ I just can't."  
  
Claire laid a tearful hand on his. Why did it all have to be like  
  
this? She couldn't understand how he could be so kind, and  
  
reassuring yet at the same time be so afraid and in so much  
  
pain. "Darien you reallyâE¦"  
  
As she began the hand on her cheek fell limply to the bed as Darien  
  
fell unconscious yet again.  
  
----------  
  
Stephen had just finished going over details of security when Bobby  
  
and Fred decided to go for a walk on the grounds in the late evening  
  
hour.  
  
Bobby walked along the line of trees on the far end of the grounds  
  
coming to stop at a bench resting his hand against the back in an  
  
effort to hold himself up. Fred motioned them to keep walking he  
  
wanted to talk.  
  
"Bobby, you said that guy in there was your partner."  
  
"Yeah Freddy my friend, he is. Like I said, I would die for the kid  
  
if I could. If it came to that. He's a good kid, better than  
  
even `he' realizes sometimes I think."  
  
"Okay Bobby, then tell me this âE¦ what happened? And, don't tell me  
  
nothing because I know you, you saved `my' life more times than I can  
  
count. Sometimes I wondered how you always figured it out and how  
  
you were always there when I needed you. But then again so was I.  
  
So come on Bobby, tell me âE¦ what happened my friend?"  
  
"Oh Freddy," Bobby shook his head fighting the feeling of guilt that  
  
had been creeping in on him. "I don't know I talked to you the other  
  
night remember?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I remember, I told you to come up, bring your partner and get  
  
away for a few days."  
  
"Man Freddy, I took the kid home and there were no lights on like  
  
there usually were. But it was raining good so I thought maybe the  
  
storm had put the electricity out. But, Oh DAMMIT FREDDY! I should  
  
have known. Why didn't I just go check it out Freddy why?"  
  
"C'mon Bobby you can't blame yourself. Now tell me what happened?"  
  
Bobby came to lean his back up against a big mulberry tree. Shaking  
  
his head with arms folded across his chest. Fred walked over and  
  
laid his hand along the side of the tree so to see Bobby's face.  
  
Bobby started in. "I went home and had just gotten to sleep when he  
  
called. He didn't say much just to get the Keep, Claire that is. He  
  
said he couldn't do it himself and he needed our help then the line  
  
went dead. I called Claire we met outside Darien's place. The storm  
  
was getting pretty bad by now, the keep she was looking damn good  
  
with her hair all wet aroundâE¦"  
  
Fred laughed at this extra thought and commentary about Claire.  
  
"What?! She looked nice alright."  
  
"Okay!" Fred backed away a bit at Bobby's look. "Go on my friend."  
  
"Anyway as I was saying. We went to his place there was blood on the  
  
doorknob. There was only one light down the hall, and even that was  
  
just crackling. So I decided we needed to get in as fast as we  
  
could. It was pitch black in there. We found one guy unconscious on  
  
the floor and Fawkes. I shoulda known man. He was crouched in the  
  
shower with a baseball bat. The guy by the couch woke up and shot  
  
me. We were lucky we even got outa there my friend. But we did. I  
  
don't know how, but we did."  
  
"Man! Bobby I didn't know I'm sorry man. How about you and I see  
  
what we can find out and get these guys? I've got a few guys around  
  
town with pretty good connections. You want me to see what they can  
  
find out?"  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah, but make sure they do it quietly. Any leak and  
  
we're ALL dead. These guys are good, somehow they found out about  
  
Claire's lab. They got in and wrecked the place."  
  
"Why? Is it some big secret?" Fred asked confused.  
  
"Well, I've already said too much but what I will say is that they  
  
had to be pretty connected to know about her and her lab my friend,  
  
pretty connected indeed."  
  
Fred opened the door to the gazebo that doubled as a control center.  
  
Bobby followed.  
  
"Well, my friend I guess `we' better get started then."  
  
----------  
  
Stephen stood in front of the long mirror in his room. Picking up  
  
his cell he dialed Michel.  
  
"Michel, everything is going just as planned."  
  
"Ah my boy, I knew you could do it. Bridgett will be coming up  
  
soon. She's coming undercover as your sister charlotte. She'll have  
  
your orders. When she arrives call this number let it ring the usual  
  
number of times to let me know all is in place. The two bumbling so-  
  
called criminals in LA will hit the safe house there. They will be  
  
receiving a nice little surprise of their own. We won't have to  
  
worry about them anymore after this. We'll see you when all of this  
  
is over. If all goes according to plan you and Bridgett will be up  
  
for a promotion."  
  
"Thank you sir." Stephen said stiffly. He hung up the phone walking  
  
to a chair in the far corner of the room he sank down into it. He  
  
picked up the file in the drawer going over the plans. A file he  
  
hadn't known he'd picked up or even seen for that matter fell to the  
  
floor. Spotting it he picked it up and began to read.  
  
  
  
TOP SECRET  
  
Subject: Darien Fawkes  
  
Note: Jared Stark  
  
Mr. Fawkes has the ability to quicksilver rendering him invisible.  
  
He has a leash however, in the form of a liquid known as  
  
counteragent. After approximately six days, or 30 minutes if used at  
  
once, Mr. Fawkes exhibits abnormal and irrational behavior. The  
  
counteragent is the only means by which to reverse such behavior. On  
  
many occasions, Mr. Fawkes has endeavored to stop our progress. Mr.  
  
Fawkes must be stopped by any means necessary. Arnaud De FÃµhn has  
  
been `very' helpful in finding an end to the relationship with said  
  
Agent Darien Fawkes.  
  
  
  
Note: Michel Stark  
  
Upon receiving information from my dear brother Jared the plan is all  
  
set. Luther will do just fine. I spent some time with him and  
  
Fawkes in prison a few years back. But to them I was known as Michel  
  
or Hawk mostly. Fawkes crossed me one too many times. He was my  
  
gopher in prison. I could get him to do just about anything as long  
  
as I kept butch away from him. But I taught him a lesson when he  
  
decided he didn't want to get rid of that kid, Gary. The kid was a  
  
loser and had gotten in Luther's way anyway. So I can't understand  
  
why Fawkes refused to get rid of the guy. It was easy I gave him the  
  
means all he had to do was execute. But no, he got a conscience on  
  
me. So I had Luther send him to big Butch. The guy gave him a  
  
beating he wouldn't soon forget. Three weeks later he was released  
  
from prison before I got a chance to see if he learned his lesson. I  
  
guess he didn't because on his way out he goes and takes off with  
  
Luther's Butterfinger. I guess Butch didn't teach him enough. This  
  
last bit with my brother Jared was the last straw. Then I go and  
  
find out that the kid goes and changes sides on me. . Now, I `really'  
  
have to get Fawkes out of the way.  
  
Project Details  
  
Luther, Russell, Sam, Charlie, and Bridgett were sent to start the  
  
beginnings of the takedown project.  
  
Not to kill him, just to hurt him severely, make him bleed, and beg  
  
for release. Give him some more then leave as quickly as they came.  
  
Sam however, had other ideas and tried to cut out Luther my right  
  
hand man in the project, so he thinks from the deal. He asked for  
  
what he got.  
  
Stephen and Bridgett will surely take care of the problem with Mr.  
  
Fawkes while I take care of the problem with Russell and Luther.  
  
  
  
Stephen looked up from his reading. It had went on to explain in  
  
detail exactly what was to be done. Extensive details about the  
  
gland, its eventual and subsequent removal and death of the host.  
  
Counteragent and stage-5 counteragent and how to make it, which he  
  
had no idea what the stuff was. It explained how they planned to  
  
over throw the government and cleanse the world as he called it. Or  
  
in other words, world domination.  
  
Stephen could not believe what he was reading. He knew Michel was  
  
cruel but thisâE¦ this was beyond anything he ever thought of. World  
  
domination, yes they had already been told about that. But to be  
  
confronted with the full details? Stephen knew how many he'd killed  
  
himself. Now it was all there in front of him in full detail how he  
  
had done all he had. He never thought about it before. He began to  
  
hate what he had become. The clincher was Michel's plans for him and  
  
Bridgett. Did Michel really think he would let him do that to them  
  
without a fight? The answer was an emphatic no.  
  
Stephen stood up hiding the file in his briefcase he thought he'd  
  
show it to Bridgett when she got there. Then go from there. For now  
  
they would have to go along for the ride. He walked over to the full-  
  
length mirror. Looking at what he had become. He hated the person  
  
he saw looking back at him. He wasn't a human being he was some kind  
  
of sick ANIMAL!  
  
"AAH!" Stephen screamed and punched the mirror in front of him.  
  
"Well, that's seven years bad luck or something like that."  
  
He didn't really care though. With all that he had done? He only  
  
hoped Michel wouldn't be the one to pay him back for all of his  
  
atrocities. Stephen thought that maybe Darien Fawkes would end up  
  
being as worthy an opponent as he'd hoped and end this.  
  
He knew he couldn't live with himself much longer. Even Bridgett had  
  
been good at heart until he had gotten to her. Stephen lifted his  
  
injured hand watching the blood drizzle down his knuckles. There was  
  
a bruise forming between his first and second knuckles where a large  
  
piece of glass was protruding from his hand. He fought back the  
  
screams as he pulled the glass from his hand. Wrapping his hand  
  
tightly, he left. Maybe i'll try to get some supplies from the  
  
Keeper, he thought.  
  
Upon arriving there, Claire instantly saw his hand. Even before he  
  
even had time to hide it and she went quickly to work trying to  
  
bandage it as best she could.  
  
----------  
  
Bobby and Fred pulled up in front of a house in the older section of  
  
town in Hurricane. Walking up to the door, some guy poked a gun out  
  
a small hole in the door. "Hold it right there, not another step!  
  
Fred wasn't put off by this at all. Bobby however, had run into one  
  
too many of these guys. They shoot first then ask questions later.  
  
Bobby darted and ducked underneath an old beat up truck in the yard.  
  
It looked like the guy had been trying to refurbish the thing. Fred  
  
watched Bobby in pure amusement. "Hey my friend say a prayer for me  
  
while you're down there just in case he shoots. I doubt that he will  
  
but ya never know my friend ya never know."  
  
"What?! You're actually going up there? You are so like Fawkes he'd  
  
a done the same damn thing."  
  
Fred paid no attention to Bobby's ranting and walked up to the porch.  
  
"Hey Carlos is that any way to treat an old friend?"  
  
"Fred? Freddy Vorton is that you?" The gun was quickly removed and  
  
the door opened. Appearing before him was Carlos. He was a tall,  
  
muscular body building type with short spiked black hair.  
  
"Freddy, my man, I am `so' sorry man."  
  
"Fred, are you honestly going to trust this guy?" Bobby asked coming  
  
out from under the truck a bit put off by the man. After all, the  
  
guy `did' just hold them both at gunpoint.  
  
"Oh hey, Carlos this here is Bobby. I told you about him didn't I?"  
  
Bobby stood brushing himself off he put out a hand reluctantly.  
  
Carlos did in kind, but with more effort than Bobby at the gesture,  
  
saying, nice meeting you and all of the other pleasantries.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you `did' mention him my man! Why don't you come  
  
inside and tell me what ya need huh Freddy?" The three entered the  
  
house it was old but extremely well kept. You wouldn't know it from  
  
the looks of the outside though. They sat in the living room. The  
  
furniture was antique style, which went perfect with the rest of the  
  
dÃ©cor.  
  
  
  
"So Freddy?" What is it you need that brings you away from the  
  
lovely Genie?  
  
"Oh, oh yeah! Bobby and I need a favor." Freddy went on explaining  
  
the details while Carlos agreed he would make a few phone calls and  
  
get the info they needed.  
  
After returning Bobby and Fred entered the Lobby seeing Genie, Fred  
  
abruptly ended the conversation and walked quickly to his lovely  
  
wife's side. She ushered him out to the control room. "The  
  
Official's on line for you."  
  
"Me? Why not Bobby or Claire?" Genie shrugged leaving him alone to  
  
his phone call.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey Fawkes!" Bobby said walking in on Darien's therapy session with  
  
Claire. She looked at him with disgust. "Bobby!" He shrugged it  
  
off and sat in the chair across the room.  
  
"Hey Buddy, what's going on?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh nothin'. Fred and me just went to check on some sources to try  
  
and get these guys. Since Alex ain't doing nothin'." That got him a  
  
deadly glare but he didn't notice. "It would really help if you  
  
could tell usâE¦" Claire shook her head in contempt at him.  
  
Darien looked down and lost all conscious thought as the memories of  
  
the nightmare of that night flooded his mind. Moments later he was  
  
brought back to the present by another surge of pain. "Hey partner  
  
where'd ya go?" Darien shook his head squinting at the pain Claire  
  
was causing by her so-called therapy.  
  
Once Claire was finished, Fred walked in the room.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm afraid I have some bad news." All heads turned.  
  
"I just received word from the Official that word from inside sources  
  
are saying that Chrysalis is somehow involved. He also said that  
  
your apartment building Mr. Fawkes..."  
  
Fred had Darien's complete attention now. "What?! What happened to  
  
my apartment?"  
  
"The Official says the place burnt down last night they're pretty  
  
sure it was arson. I'm really sorry Agent Fawkes, but your place is  
  
gone."  
  
"Aw Crap!" Darien exclaimed as he fell back to the bed and screamed  
  
out in pain. Claire and Bobby ran to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah partner, you okay?" Darien shook his head with Fred watching  
  
the scene in amazement as to the closeness of these agents.  
  
"Hobbes, they burnt my books, oh Hobbes my books I can't believe they  
  
burned my BOOKS! My place I liked my place. My clothes what am I  
  
gonna do for clothes?" Darien got very frightened and disoriented.  
  
As he began to think of all that he had lost. Then it hit him that  
  
all that he had left of his brother was gone now too. Or maybe not.  
  
"Its okay Fawkes your clothes were a bit to be desired anyway. Now  
  
Bobby Hobbes'll take care of ya there my friend." His words went  
  
unheard as Claire gave Darien something to calm him. He had passed  
  
out half way through Bobby's commentary.  
  
"I'm sorry Bobby I'm afraid he didn't hear much of what you said."  
  
"That's alright Claire at least we know the kids safe here with us."  
  
Claire nodded to him and Fred and Bobby left the room to let Fawkes  
  
rest.  
  
=============  
  
TBC 


	4. Storm 4/?

Part four  
  
Disclosure and other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
The Storm Part Four  
  
Over the next several weeks, Bobby and Claire worked as hard as they could around the clock to get Darien up and around again. While at the same time Alex, Bobby in his spare time, and Fred were all working on different leads to get Chrysalis and whoever else was involved.  
  
Alex was going nowhere with her usual leads. They all said that Chrysalis was involved, though none of them knew exactly how. Bobby and Fred were working with Fred's friend still the same thing, going nowhere.  
  
It had been some time and everyone decided they needed to get up to speed where they were at this point. It was decided to meet in the lobby. Finding none of them, Darien sat in anger in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. Most of his wounds had healed, though his leg and knee were coming along slower than he would've liked among some of his other more serious injuries. He got up from the chair, grabbed the crutches and hobbled across the room as fast as he could, which was not very given his current condition.  
  
Hobbes stopped him before he could get very far. "Hey Fawkes, we're gonna get these guys whoever, and wherever they are?"  
  
"You wanna know who they are Hobbes? All right, I'll tell ya who they are. They're a bunch of creeps I knew from prison. The woman, I don't know who she was, but the rest of 'em, I knew them all right. They used to use me for their guinea pig all the time. On a good day they would even use me for target practice when they felt the need. I was their little piece of meat to push around any time they wanted.  
  
I vowed a long time ago when 'hawk' told me to kill that dude and sent me along to Big Butch to get beat up because I wouldn't kill him. That I was never gonna let them do that to me again. That's why I took Luther's damn candy bar to begin with, to show them that they didn't win. But no, they still came after me Hobbes. Over a FREAKIN' candy bar!"  
  
"Hey partner, it's okay we're gonna get these guys." Bobby put a consoling hand on his partners back as Claire walked up behind them.  
  
"Bobby? Darien? Is everything alright?" She turned her head to see Darien's face. It was darkened and sunk in with anger, fear and exhaustion.  
  
"It will be Claire, once we get these guys. For now I think Fawkes here could use some rest." Bobby said as he tried to help Darien to the stairs.  
  
"I think I'd have to agree with you there Bobby." Bobby and Claire helped Darien up the stairs to his room. Once there, Darien collapsed onto the bed wincing at the ever-present pain flowing through his body.  
  
Hobbes turned to leave, but was stopped by a pleading Darien.  
  
"Hobbes, I need to talk to ya man." Bobby walked over and sat in the chair next to his partner. Claire sat next to Darien on the bed as she put the IV line back in for his antibiotics and pain meds.  
  
"Go ahead my friend. Bobby Hobbes is all ears."  
  
Darien thought back to that night before he began. It was time to give his friends what they needed. The truth about what happened that night. If only he could get out the right words and keep himself from going completely insane over those horrible memories.  
  
"First, of all this being over a candy bar, that isn't exactly true." Bobby looked at Claire who then laid a hand on his arm. "Its okay Darien, just tell us what happened?" Claire said.  
  
Feeling confident enough he began. "Hobbes here, he dropped me off pretty late. We'd been on a stakeout that had been a TOTAL waste of time. The guy never even bothered to show. Early in the night Hobbes got pretty bored, I guess, but then so did I. He ended up talkin' to some dude he said he used to work with. I'd been kinda passed out most of the time seeing as how this stakeout thing was so BORING! Well, anyway, finally after what seemed like an extremely long night Bobby decides to take me home. Said we'd try again the next day. He drops me off. I say thanks. He asked me if I was sure I didn't want an escort to my door."  
  
"I forgot about that part, guess Bobby Hobbes knew somethin' was up after all." Bobby interrupted.  
  
"Hobbes! I'm trying." Darien shot Bobby a furious glare.  
  
"Go ahead my friend, sorry about that." Bobby folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Anyway, I started up the stairs to my place. It was quite a bit darker than usual, but it was raining and all so I figured the power had gone out or somethin'. I get to my place and the hallway was pretty much pitch black." Darien's memories began to flow as images of that night flooded through his mind like machine gun fire, each as rapid and painful as the next.  
  
Darien walked up the stairs to his apartment. The hallway was dark except for a small crackling light bulb at the end of the hall. He inserted the key into the keyhole as a dark figure crept up behind him.  
  
"How have ya been Fawkes?" Darien Quicksilvered as the shock, fear and horror of the memories of that voice came to the present. Sammy had been one of the guys sent to help when Darien had been sent to big butch that time in prison.  
  
Sammy walked over laying a hand on the Quicksilvered Darien, he just laughed in sheer mockery. "Well, well Fawkes, I was wondering when you'd show us your little trick." Darien looked around there was three others and a woman standing around him with thermal glasses and guns.  
  
"Fawkes, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and let us in. Then we won't have to be disturbing your lovely neighbors here. Alright?" Sammy stood watching Darien with a nightstick folded across his arm. Fawkes desilvered and reached for the door as he did a long knife slid across his hand causing blood to trickle down onto the door knob.  
  
"Hey man!" Fawkes turned in pain and shock as he entered his apartment gripping his bleeding hand.  
  
"What was that for!"  
  
"Well, Fawkes that was for the main man, he ain't too happy with you these days."  
  
Bridgett walked over to the kitchen cabinet where she laid her thermals. She leaned on the counter and laid her gun beside her on the countertop. She watched these guys never quite understanding what this guy had done. Oh well, she thought. The guy was a job nonetheless. If they didn't do it Michel would be sure to have their heads.  
  
"Who's your boss Sammy? Same as always Big Butch? I didn't do nothin' to him. Fact is, as I remember it you and Butch had the time of your life last time in prison putting me in the infirmary."  
  
Sammy walked over to Darien and pushed him to a kitchen chair where Charlie came over and tied him down with a rope he had brought.  
  
"Well Fawkes, actually my 'boss' as you so boldly put it, is an old friend of yours. I'm surprised you don't remember him." Darien looked at the man confused clenching his bleeding hand, which had gone numb by now.  
  
"Aw! Fawkes! You don't remember Michel?" Darien shook his head frantically with worry. Sam looked at him in sheer contempt and pure control.  
  
"Why Fawkes, he sure remembers you. Maybe this will help you remember."  
  
Sammy took a bat from the pack Charlie was carrying and swung hitting him hard in the ribs. Seeing that wasn't enough he took a pistol and pistol- whipped him across the face. Darien spat and sputtered blood from his mouth as the realization was just now hitting him that this was more than some payback deal they pretended this to be.  
  
Darien looked over at Luther once he had enough composure back. "Hey Luther, this ain't because I stole your Butterfinger still now is it?" Luther shook his head.  
  
Darien laughed painfully as the pain in his ribs still taunted him. "Aw Luther, Luther, Luther, this is because I lead you and Russell here to the guards six months ago isn't it?"  
  
Luther shook his head, walked over and directed Sammy to give him another good hit in the ribs for that. Darien coughed as the pain seared through him. "Well Fawkes, I should be mad over that and maybe that is part of it. But, you'll never know, what I 'will' say is that the boss talked me into helping him out, without much convincing I might add. Because Fawkes, of 'all' your mess ups, Michel says you've messed up one too many times where he is concerned." Darien looked at him still confused.  
  
Luther walked over yanking back Darien's head by the hair so he could see him. "Oh, I'm gonna love this! I guess you wouldn't know Michel by his 'real' name. Now, hawk that is a name I know even 'you' would remember."  
  
Darien struggled to get away once he heard hawks name mentioned. Hawk would just as soon kill him as look at him. He'd crossed him in prison and he knew it. Darien closed his eyes, thinking of how he was going to get himself 'out' of the mess he was in. He could Quicksilver, breaking the ropes, but then his torture session would just be worse for him. For one thing he could just end up dead all that much sooner. These guys did still have their thermals on after all.  
  
Luther laughed and walked over to Sammy. "Make it slow and excruciating Sammy, we want Michel to be pleased. And remember just hurt him, don't kill him!"  
  
"Aw, Luther! What's the matter you don't have the balls to kill me?" Darien scoffed.  
  
Luther turned back to him backhanding Darien across the face. Darien licked at the new cut on his lip.  
  
"Well, Fawkes I'll tell ya I think Michel wants to save that for himself. On the other hand, maybe he just wants you to suffer before you die. To look into the eyes of the man that defeated you, Fawkes. Cause there ain't no way you're gonna get away from Michel no matter how hard you try. But hey, I'm only guessin' Michel says that all I need to know is that you'll pay for what you've done. And that I'll get to help when he's ready." Luther paced around the chair then signaled to Sammy to do something the only thing was, what?  
  
Before Darien could respond to Luther's comments Sammy pulled out a long intimidating knife from his pack. Darien's eyes shot open, the fear causing him to once again Quicksilver. Sammy stuck the knife in his shoulder letting it tear along the flesh of his hand and arm on the way there. Quicksilver droplets appeared on Sammy's skin and the floor beneath Darien's chair. The ropes fell to the floor. Russell grabbed Charlie by the arm, dragging him over to the broken ropes on the floor he pointed to them in anger. "Chaz! I thought you said these things would last through anything?" Russell demanded.  
  
"They do, they do I just didn't know what to expect with him."  
  
As Darien desilvered Sammy backhanded him across the face. "You. do . not. go . see through. unless. I tell you to go .see through, you got that!" Sammy raised the knife again, sliding it down Darien's legs causing blood to trickle to the floor in the growing pool beneath him. The pain had become numb, it didn't matter anymore what they did to him.  
  
"Just tell me one thing Luther." Luther walked over interrupting Sammy's fun. "And what would that be Fawkes?"  
  
"Well Luther, If I'm going to sit here and let you guys make a pin cushion and punching bag out of me I want to know WHY! I mean why ALL OF THIS Luther? I want to know! Why?"  
  
Luther walked around him letting his hand caress Darien's face, head, and hair, ending at Darien's face he punched him in the jaw, then picked up a piece of rope from the floor. Wrapping it around Darien's neck he began to choke. Sammy came forward taking over giving Darien just enough slack that it wouldn't kill him.  
  
"You want to know the reason Fawkes? Well, let me see." Luther thought for a minute.  
  
"The truth?"  
  
Darien had a look of fear steal across his face at the look in Luther's eyes. He was barely able to speak but speak he did however inaudible it was. "The truth would be nice."  
  
"Thought so! Don't worry!" Luther could see the signs of fear forming around Darien's eyes. "Hawk, don't want us to kill you just yet, like I said. Make you want us to, but no, we ain't gonna go that far just yet Fawkes. But, here it is anyway. Our friend Michel says you messed with his brother one too many times. You want to know Michel's full name Fawkes? He says you should know it." Darien looked at the man puzzled. His brows furrowed and his chest rose and fell with difficulty.  
  
"His name is Michel Garrison Stark."  
  
Darien's hart raced. He Quicksilvered his neck, breaking the last bit of rope around his throat. He stood almost with no effort as the anger for all that the Stark name represented over came him. Sammy laughed, "What do you think you're trying to do, huh Fawkesy?" Sammy took a bat from the pack hitting Darien's right leg as hard as he could with it. Darien screamed out in agony as he felt the kneecap separate and the bones in his upper leg and shin break as the bat connected to them.  
  
Darien lay on the floor, when Sammy leaned over to see if he was still conscious. Darien laid his Quicksilvered hand on Sammy's thermals breaking them into a million pieces. Sammy screamed as they fell from his face. Bridgett watched almost stunned at what this 'invisible man' was really made of. He was stronger than most of the guys she'd helped Stephen with. No, this one wasn't going to give in so easily as 'they' had.  
  
Luther, Russell, and Chaz each ran over. Chaz lifted him from the floor while Luther went over to give him a lesson he would not soon forget. Darien Quicksilvered his hand struggling with Chaz he was able to freeze his thermals. Chaz screamed in anger and shock. As the thermals fell from his face, he lost his hold on Darien.  
  
As Luther was about to pay Fawkes back for that, they all froze when Bridgett's cell phone rang out.  
  
She looked around at everyone looking at 'her'. "What?" She said motioning to herself not knowing what was wrong. Then she heard it.  
  
She lifted her cell from her hip pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bridgett my dear is everything under control?" Michel asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it is sir!" Even as she said it Darien Quicksilvered himself, but as he did Sammy swung the bat connecting it with his back. Then he connected a few more to his ribs. Before Darien was able to completely quicksilver and get away from him, he went around the room on sheer adrenaline breaking all of the thermal glasses left. And, getting a few punches of his own off as payback. He finished by grabbing Bridgett's thermals and gun, who was still on her cell so she didn't have time to react.  
  
Darien picked up a vase, hitting Sammy over the head with it. Who fell to the floor. Then Darien himself finally collapsed. The adrenaline had subsided, so as quickly as he could he dragged himself Quicksilvered inside the bathroom grabbing and Quicksilvering the bat that was lying on the floor on the way. Darien was afraid that if Sammy woke up he would kill him this time. So, locking himself in the bathroom he pulled out his cell, no one had bothered to take, and dialed Bobby as quickly as his injuries would let him..  
  
All of this unbeknownst to Michel, he continued his conversation with Bridgett. "Bridgett, would you please have Russell and Luther take that note I gave you to Mr. Hobbes apartment now? I want 'you' however to come back here. Sam and Charlie can finish taking care of Fawkes as I've asked them to." Bridgett hung up the phone told the group what was going on and left with Luther and Russell.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Fawkes I don't care what Luther says. You hear me Fawkes! I'm gonna kill you." Someone said from outside the bathroom door while trying to beat it in.  
  
Darien was extremely battered, exhausted, and frightened by this time. This showed in his voice when Bobby finally picked up.  
  
"Fawkes this better not be you."  
  
"Hello to you too Bobby" Darien said while trying not to drop the phone from his weakened state.  
  
Muffled screams of anger continued outside Darien's bathroom door.  
  
"Alright what is it? And don't tell me you need counteragent 'cause we took care of that yesterday. Or is it still today?"  
  
"Bobby I."  
  
Darien's voice trailed off and he shook as he came back to the present with fear showing across his face...  
  
"Okay Darien. What happened next?" Bobby became very apprehensive.  
  
"I . I." The tears ran when the words wouldn't come.  
  
"Bobby, don't! He needs to rest. And, as you can see I think that's quite enough for today." Claire shot Bobby an angry glare.  
  
"I know keep, but he ." Bobby paused looking at the sleeping form of his partner and friend. He would have to wait for the rest of the answers, but at least now he had an idea as to why. But, Chrysalis? Yeah, he knew they were involved, but this. this was nothing even he 'didn't' expect. What with his paranoia and all, this was beyond 'anything' he had imagined.  
  
  
  
Fred walked along the path to the Gazebo Control Center. Stephen followed. He needed to be sure that no one knew anything too soon. They walked in the door to find an e-mail from some of Fred's contacts they had turned up empty yet again. That was nothing new they had been coming up empty for weeks now.  
  
The red phone began to ring. This phone only rang for extreme emergencies, that is, usually. Stephen's heart began pounding so hard he was afraid it was going to jump through his throat. He stood motionless as Fred Vorton picked up the receiver.  
  
He withdrew his gun from its holster. Ready to fire if need be. Stephen stood with his back against the wall directly behind Fred.  
  
"Hey Charlie what's so important you had to call me on this line?"  
  
"Fred is anyone there with you?" The 'fish' asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Don't say anything just answer with a yes or a no. Unless you can think of something else." The Official ordered with fear in his voice.  
  
"Okay, so how 'was' that fishing trip of yours Charlie?" Fred was grasping at straws at what to say, but he was sure this would work. It had before anyway.  
  
"You need to keep as quiet as you can, only yourself and my team are to know anything about this for the time being."  
  
"Aw Charlie my friend you caught ya a big one? I know Bobby's gonna be upset about that one my friend." Fred said in response.  
  
"We found the body of a Stephen Charles at the airport. Wasn't he that Body guard of yours you wanted in charge of security?" The 'fish' asked.  
  
"Yeah! Oh and Charlie you know that fish you thought was gone for good. Well, I got an exact replica of the thing right here."  
  
The Official got nervous as he realized what Fred was saying. "Are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
"Sure am Charlie, in fact I think the little bugger was right behind me in the boat last week."  
  
"So he's there behind you then?"  
  
"Yep, sure is!"  
  
"Is he armed?" The 'fish' asked.  
  
Fred looked in the shiny surface in front of him. Stephen looked around trying to make it look like he was watching Fred's back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so Charlie! That fish will be pretty tough to catch my friend. Maybe I'll see if Bobby wants to go with me and we'll try to catch it for ya. How about that my friend?"  
  
"Good, good get Bobby, but don't by any means let on to this guy that you know anything? And Fred whatever you do keep Darien away from this guy. We do not want 'him' to end up in the wrong hands. I want my agents alive not sitting on some guy's mantle as a souvenir. Which is what will happen if we don't do something quick Fred! And Fred. Good Luck!"  
  
"Sure thing talk to ya later." Fred hung up the phone and was about to leave when a tranquilizer gun fired and knocked Fred back to his chair. He looked around in astonishment. "What."  
  
Stephen walked over to Fred, holstered the gun and watched as Fred fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't figure out what you two were talking about. You were wrong Fred! You see I know all the code speech. This one was relatively simple something even Michel could have figured out. Although I don't think I'm going to continue to work for Michel any longer. Even so, I can't have you going around telling everyone that I'm an imposter. I'll have to move you at a more appropriate time Mr. Vorton. For now you'll have to make yourself comfortable right here."  
  
  
  
Bridgett drove up the long driveway to the Gardens Bed & Breakfast only to be met by a couple of agents posted for guard duty.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm Charlotte, I'm here to see Stevie, he around?" Bridgett asked while loudly chewing on a piece of gum and talking through her nose, but not too much she didn't want to sound like she was a TOTAL airhead.  
  
"Just a minute ma'am!" One of the agents said holding his hand out to prevent her from going any further. The other agent picked up his two-way radio.  
  
Alex was still sitting in the lobby when her radio came to life. She picked it up screaming something incoherent into the speaker about not being disturbed unless it was an emergency and all of that.  
  
"Ma'am, 'er Miss Monroe? There's a woman by the name of Charlotte out here she says she's here to see Agent Charles."  
  
"Be right there!" Alex said as she ran toward the door.  
  
Meanwhile the agent at the gate told Charlotte that an agent would be with her shortly. She just sighed and acted as if the whole thing was boring her to death.  
  
Stephen was about to walk in the main house at the exact moment Alex was running out while talking into her radio, when they collided.  
  
"Oh Stephen! I was about to go look for you. Agent Conroy says there's a woman out front by the name of Charlotte. She says she knows you. Is that true?" Alex had stopped in the doorway as she talked to Stephen.  
  
"Charlottes here?!" Stephen acted like he was surprised, but in reality he wasn't at all. That was one of the reasons Michel used him so much. He was good at faking his emotions when he needed to.  
  
"So you know her then?" Alex asked surprised and a bit put off. She so wanted to catch someone at 'something' anything. She had been cooped up, in this place long enough.  
  
"Yeah. yeah in fact she's my little sister. What is she doing here? Is something wrong?" Stephen responded with false concern.  
  
"I don't really know! I'll go let her in then we'll see."  
  
"Agent Monroe?"  
  
"Yes?" Alex answered.  
  
"I'll be in the lobby."  
  
"Okay, I'll let her know." Alex looked down the path seeing Charlotte and agent Conroy talking intently. Mostly it looked like miss Charlotte was trying to get herself a date.  
  
"Agent Conroy go ahead and let her in" Alex said into her two-way radio.  
  
Alex watched the young woman from the hill. She was cute but not too cute. She was a bit too stiff for her liking. Quite like Stephen she guessed. But then, they 'were' related. As Bridgett got out of the car, a chill went up Alex's spine. This woman made her nervous, but she had no idea as to why, she just did.  
  
Alex and Charlotte walked into the lobby exchanging words or at least putting on the false façade of trying to get along. When they both knew they didn't care at all for one another. Alex thought she had seen the woman before, but wasn't sure as to where.  
  
"Thank you agent Monroe." The girl said in disrespect.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Alex left and went upstairs to get on her computer and look through her files. Finding nothing, she got online to see what she could find from all of her usual places.nothing. There was just something about this woman. She shrugged it off and went to find Bobby maybe he could find something out that she couldn't. Though she would never admit to Bobby she needed his help. He would just have to think she was a colleague sharing info.  
  
Stephen ushered Bridgett into a side room downstairs. "Hey 'Charlotte'! I need you to help me hide Fred Vorton, I tranqed him, he's unconscious in the Gazebo out back."  
  
"Stephen we weren't sent here to knock anybody out just yet. We were sent to. you know why we were sent." Bridgett glared at him. Sure, she hated what Michel expected them to do here, especially after seeing what Darien Fawkes was capable of.  
  
I know that Bridge. I mean, Charlotte but I got something you need to see before we go doing 'anything' Michel says. Just help me get the guy to a little place I found up the road, okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay, but I don't know if this is such a good idea Stephen." Bridgett said following Stephen out the door reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Good idea or not I need to stash this guy and what I found out your not going to like so c'mon let's get this guy out of here. So we can get back here and I can show you something I'm sure you'll find interesting." They lifted Fred out of the gazebo and down to Bridgett's car. Luckily Stephen had already gotten rid of most of the agents for the night or this would have been a 'real' problem.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Having been unable to find Bobby, Alex went to her room and readied herself for bed. She was restless and uneasy about that dang woman. Stephen said she was his sister. She walked to the window hoping the night air would help her to figure it out. As she looked down at the grounds, she could see what looked like Charlotte and Stephen carrying a body across the grounds to Charlotte's car.  
  
Not thinking to change, Alex ran downstairs to see what was happening, but was met by Bridgett who had spotted her at the window. Bridgett acted casual hiding her hands behind her back where she was holding a tranquilizer gun. Alex watched her cautiously. She knew she was up to something.  
  
"Have you seen Stevie, Alex?"  
  
"No, I thought he was with you in the lobby?"  
  
"Nope!" Bridgett raised the gun only to be blocked by Alex's arm. Alex grabbed one arm and hit the other arm holding the tranq gun against the wall. The gun fell to the floor. Alex turned leaned over to the floor grabbing for the gun. Bridgett grabbed her from behind almost tackling her, before she could get to the gun. As she did so, Alex stumbled and kicked the gun. Alex stepped back giving Bridgett an elbow in the ribs. Alex reached out again. Bridgett kicked Alex to the floor giving her a chop to the back of the head, Bridgett grabbed the gun. Turning Alex over on her back and straddling her so Alex could see the face of her attacker.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" Alex asked looking down the barrel of the tranquilizer gun.  
  
"Actually . I was thinking that maybe, just maybe I would FIRE it at YOU!!!" Bridgett screamed in pure hate. She pistol-whipped Alex across the face. Alex pleaded with her she told her she would go with her. She was trying to get her trust, but little did she know that, that was going nowhere fast.  
  
"Well, Alex I'd believe you if I didn't know you as well as I do." Alex looked at her confused. Bridgett cocked her head. "Don't remember huh? Oh well!" She said as she sat back and fired hitting Alex in the gut. Alex fell limp, the fight was over. Bridgett got up and stood over Alex pointing the gun towards the floor with one hand. Cocking her head, she walked around the lifeless form looking on at her in disbelief.  
  
"You know you really should remember me Alex. I think that I should be hurt you don't remember. I guess I'll have to remind you who I am some time."  
  
Bridgett holstered the gun and dragged the unconscious form of Alex Monroe along the path to the car. Stephen finished hiding Fred in the back of the car and had been waiting for Bridgett for what seemed like forever. She had gone inside for something, but hadn't told him why. Stephen saw Bridgett trying to drag Alex, but struggling at the effort and ran to her aid.  
  
============================  
  
A little over a half an hour later they finished stashing them at the top of a cliff behind a water station. It was a narrow, wet ledge and one wrong move and they would be swimming in the river below.  
  
But, Bridgett and Stephen had secured them well enough so they weren't worried too much about that. What they 'did' worry about was an excuse as to where Alex and Fred were and Fred's wife Genie. She would be missing him soon.  
  
Before they left Bridgett hit Alex across the face with the butt of a gun.  
  
"Hey Bridgett what?" Stephen started to ask confused.  
  
"She was my partner, I taught her everything she knows." Bridgett Commented. Then under her breath she whispered. "She never even tried to convince me to stay, damn her. She didn't even try to convince me that you were wrong." Tears were in the back of her eyes. She fought hard to keep them there. She hadn't wanted Stephen to hear her but he had.  
  
Walking over he threw an arm around her trying to console her the best he knew how. "I'm sorry Bridgett. I really am." Bridgett shook him off. "C'mon let's get on with this we don't have time to reminisce about old times and what if's."  
  
Bridgett reached up checking the ropes on their hostages. They were both still quite unconscious. She grabbed Alex by the chin. "I'll see you later my dear, dear partner!" She spat out spitting in her face. She threw her face from her hand and carefully walked around the ledge to the safety of the ground above.  
  
Stephen and Bridgett left ready to do some 'very' heavy convincing.  
  
================  
  
TBC....feedback welcomed. Thanks for the help from my beta, those beta's are wonderful. 


	5. Storm 5/?

Part Five  
  
Warning: Damage to some well liked characters.  
  
The Storm Part Five  
  
  
  
Bobby awoke to the sound of a rainstorm beating hard against the window. He sat up in the chair he had fallen asleep in, to notice that he was still in Darien's room. Claire was across the room prepping something that looked like a syringe and scalpel.   
  
"What's going on there keep?" Claire turned a bit startled she almost dropped what she was working on.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about. I just need to give Darien a new medication, but first I need to do some minor surgery."  
  
"What kind of minor surgery my friend?" Bobby was concerned now.  
  
Claire walked over syringe in hand. "I need to remove some of that nasty infection I can't seem to get rid of otherwise." Bobby grabbed her by the arm as she was about to inject Darien with the meds to put him completely out.  
  
"What Bobby?!" Claire said a bit put off. She straightened and looked Bobby in the eye.  
  
"Claire, don't you think we should let him finish with what he was trying to tell us first. Before, you go cuttin' him up again?  
  
She nodded and put the meds back for now.  
  
  
A few hours later Darien awoke to the faces of his friends.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Before they had a chance to say a word Darien remembered the events from the night before.  
  
"Yeah okay I remember I was telling you guys about what happened. I need to finish but first. Claire, could you get me my crutches so we can go outside? I am so sick of this room."  
  
"Yes Darien. But first I thought you should know. I'm going to have to do more surgery on your knee to remove some of the infection. I'm sorry Darien, but I'm afraid there's no other way." Darien nodded saying he knew something was up the way it wasn't heeling and all. He asked about the rest of his injuries. She assured him that they were coming along nicely. They just take longer to heal than some injuries.   
  
Claire then retrieved the crutches while continuing to explain his situation. After not more than ten to twenty minutes they had retreated to the grounds outside. It was quite wet and muddy from the rainstorm, but tolerable.  
  
Wiping the bench where Darien wanted to sit of the rain. Claire helped Darien get settled before he began.  
  
"Where was I?" Darien asked, not really wanting an answer, but getting one anyway.  
  
"You were saying something about your conversation you had with Bobby here." Claire said as she laid the crutches on the grass beside her.  
  
"That's right, you were saying somethin' about your phone call my friend. Which, I might add was 'not' what I said." Darien and Claire both glared at the little man standing before them with his arms folded across his chest. "BOBBY!" They said in unison.  
  
"I was just sayin'. Man, you people can be touchy sometimes." They shot him another glare this one more threatening than the last. "Fine, fine Bobby Hobbes can take a hint he knows exactly when to shut up my friends." Bobby continued this for another minute or two before he finally 'did' shut up.  
  
"Where was I? Oh yeah I remember I was talking to Bobby when Charlie outside was still pounding on the door. He was saying something about taking the door off its hinges so I picked up the bat from the bathroom floor and lifted myself up into the bathtub....  
  
"I am going to kill you Fawkes! You don't believe me? We'll just see about that when I get these screws out of this door here!" Charlie screamed. He had found some tools and was getting ready to take the door off of its hinges.  
  
Darien heard him after he hung up with Bobby. Fear flowed through his body, as the weakened condition he was in was beginning to take its toll. He saw the bat on the bathroom floor. Picking it up Darien looked around for a place to hide. The nearest place was the bathtub. It looked so far away, but he had to get himself there and shut the shower curtain if he could.  
  
Sammy awoke with a terrible headache. Looking around he realized that the others were gone. The only ones left were himself and Charlie who was actively trying to take the door off its hinges. No one else was there, it was perfect he could get rid of Charlie, convince Michel 'and' get the reward for himself.  
  
Sammy inched his way forward gun in hand. He tapped Charlie on the shoulder, Charlie jumped, startled by the action. He had thought Sammy was still knocked out.   
  
"Hey man, don't be scaring me like that."  
  
"No problem Chaz, I won't be scaring you ever again." Sammy said with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"O-O-kay, let me have that gun and we can shoot the lock off of this thing and get in there and get this thing over with." Charlie watched Sammy as he walked over and sat on the couch across the room. Why was this guy just sittin' there? Instead of helping him finish the job with Darien and get outa here. But, little did he know the job 'was' finished at least as far as he was concerned.  
  
  
"C'mon man, we gotta get Fawkes and finish this thing. You don't want to leave things hangin' like this man. Do ya? The boss said he wanted Fawkes in a coma and that's what we gotta do. Or you know what happens to guys that cross the boss man. So c'mon. What're ya still sittin' there for?" Charlie was getting worried and extremely nervous. Sammy was still just sitting there not moving an inch, holding his head.  
  
Sammy turned on the couch. "Would you please just shut ... up! My head hurts and 'you' are not helping!" Sammy looked at Charlie long and hard getting ready to fire. Charlie thought he was aiming for the door and moved out of his way just in time, he thought. Sammy fired his gun missing the door completely, but hitting Charlie in the leg. Charlie screamed grabbing his leg and falling to the floor in pain.  
  
"Aw dammit, I missed!" Sammy said in absolute and utter anger.  
  
"Yeah I'd say so! Sammy, you hit me in the leg, man Ahh!" While gripping his leg and screaming in pain Charlie looked on at Sammy in panic. What was this guy trying to do? He needed help with Darien, major help now that the guy totally missed his target. Charlie was nervous that the guy would miss again and kill him next time.  
  
"I know Chaz, I was aiming for your head, but you had to go and move on me! Now, just stay there and DON'T MOVE!"   
  
Sammy took aim again. Charlie having not been paying much attention saw Sammy take aim again 'on him' and got to his feet running furiously and fast as he could with his wounded leg out the door and slamming it hard behind him.   
  
The sound was so loud that it sent a surge of pain through Sammy's skull forcing him to fall to his knees in pain. The pain became so agonizing he lost his grip on the gun and it fell freely to the floor, as he himself also fell to the floor beside the gun unconscious.  
  
Darien gripped harder on the bat after hearing the gunshots. He was ready to knock off anyone's head that came through those doors. "That's when you guys got there, man." Darien said.  
  
"Alright, so what happened to this Charlie guy?" Bobby asked. Darien shook his head he had no idea.  
  
"Darien, I think we should go back in, so we can get started on that leg." Claire said helping Darien back up.  
  
"You guys go ahead I'm gonna go find Fred. See if maybe we can find out more about these guys that did this to you. But I'll tell ya they sure don't sound like the type 'Chrysalis' usually hires."  
  
"They're not Bobby. They're the kind of guys that Michel Stark hires." Claire commented as she helped Darien back onto his crutches.  
  
"I know Claire. You just take care of Fawkes. And Fawkes, don't worry, me and Fred'll find 'em for ya partner." Bobby said patting Darien gently on the back.  
  
Bobby took off before either one could say another word.  
Bobby looked everywhere in that house for Fred. He had even called Carlos thinking Fred was there and that maybe the guy he had some news on where these guys were and what they were up to. But, no he wasn't there either.   
  
Bobby slammed down the phone and was about to go out looking for Fred when Stephen came up behind him. Stephen had to stop him from going to that spring up the road if he could. "Can I help you agent Hobbes?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Naw, not unless you can do me a miracle and find Fred for me?"  
  
"He said something about going into town, but he didn't say where, if that helps? Stephen looked down at the floor. Noticing he had mud on his shoes he had to think quick.  
  
"He and I went up the road to the spring a bit ago. He said something about going into town. I asked him if he wanted me to go with him, but... he insisted I come back here and spend some time with Charlotte."   
  
Bobby looked at Stephen confused, but thankful for the information at the same time.  
  
"Oh, you haven't met my sister Charlotte have you?" Bobby shook his head.  
  
"No, but that'll have to wait. Right now I'm goin' into town, see what I can find out about a couple of leads I have. Maybe, I'll even find Fred while I'm at it.  
  
Stephen walked towards the stairs and turned in mid stride. "Agent Hobbes, good luck! I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
Bobby left out the door. Seeing Fred's truck in the garage, he wondered why Fred hadn't taken it. Going back to the main house Bobby went in search of Genie, Fred's wife maybe she would know somethin' 'cause this just didn't sit right with Bobby Hobbes my friends.  
  
  
Charlotte had been in her room cleaning up and watching out the window when she saw Darien and friends in their little pow-wow as she called it. She wanted to find out what was going on down there. But, couldn't without bringing attention to herself. She watched as Bobby went into the garage and came back to the house with concern written all over his face. Fawkes was sure more resilient than Michel said he was.   
  
Stephen walked in the room he then sat in the corner chair laying a file on the nearby table. Bridgett walked over to the bed. Sitting down she listened to Stephen intently on the happenings of the past while. She had been staring at the folder on the table for quite some time. Not really hearing Stephen and his commentaries about Bobby she walked over to the table caressing the folder.  
  
"So Stephen?" She asked.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
She picked up the file getting ready to open it. "Are these the plans for our groups little job we're supposed to be pulling? 'Cause if it is I've got our part of this little scam in the car under the dashboard."  
  
"No, but its something else you really should read though." Stephen commented sullenly.  
  
Bridgett opened the file sat down on the bed and began to read. It was devastating to her what this man Michel had said had committed such atrocities as crimes against the country among other things was in actuality a true American hero. A hero who Michel's brother and friends had taken almost everything this man held dear away from him. From his brother Kevin to Alianora. Through it all this man had remained the true hero.   
  
She threw down the file papers flying everywhere. She stood with such force Stephen was afraid she would hit something. Maybe even him.  
  
"Who does Michel think he is? I'd have a mind to go kill him myself with my own bare hands if I knew he wouldn't kill me first for not doing his dirty little job for him." Bridgett paced the room swinging her arms hysterically while she spoke. Stephen just sat in the chair watching and listening to her intently.  
  
"Who is he to think he can run our lives like this? We have to do something Stephen. Did you even have a plan forming in that evil little mind of yours?" She swung on him in anger. She did not like surprises and even more than that she hated being lead into a trap with no way out. And this was definitely one of those.  
  
Stephen finally stood taking her by the arms he turned her to face him. "Bridgett calm yourself. You need to have a clear head."  
  
"Calm MYSELF?! The idiot wants us dead and you want me to calm myself? How dare you Stephen?!" Bridgett turned to Stephen as she screamed arms flying through the air. She paced the small room in anger, finally finding rest in a chair opposite Stephen. She was tense, but at the same time she was just utterly overwhelmed.  
  
"I just think if we're going to form any kind of plan at all to catch Michel. We need to have clear heads." Stephen was adamant with her now.  
  
Bridgett took a deep breath rubbing her hands nervously up and down her thighs. She let out a long sigh before settling down. "Maybe your right Stephen its just I want Michel's head on a platter, you know?."   
  
Stephen nodded and took her hand. "We're going to figure this out Bridgett. Don't worry about that. We will beat Michel at his own game."  
  
Tears streamed down Bridgett's face as she looked up at her friend who pulled her up into a long and much needed embrace.  
  
Over the next several hours Bridgett and Stephen began to formulate a plan. That would help them get Michel 'without' getting themselves killed.  
  
  
Claire and Bobby got Darien back to the room successfully. Claire then went down to the basement to prepare a room for surgery. Bobby remained behind trying to keep his friend calm while they waited. After some time Genie came looking for Alex.  
  
"Hey Bobby, have you seen Alex?" Genie asked.  
  
"No, but she pretty much has a mind of her own, she's probably off on some case or somethin'. I did have a question for you though. Stephen said Fred went into town earlier but I stopped by the garage and his truck was still there."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. There's this guy up the road from the spring. He likes to go into town with Fred sometimes. Fred usually stops by when he's up there and they're gone for days." Genie stated.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Alex though she can take care of herself. Was there something I can help you with?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, its just that, that Charlotte girl looks so familiar and I know Alex has connections and all so..." Bobby sat up in his chair. Who did they think 'he' was chopped liver?  
  
"I could go try a few connections on Hobbes net if you'd like?"  
  
"Yes actually, that would be great Bobby! Thanks!"  
  
Bobby got up checking on Darien who had fallen asleep while waiting for Claire. He looked relaxed for once. As he was about to leave with Genie Claire came in with a couple of agents to retrieve Darien. She was ready for him. Bobby was going to wait there, but decided to go check Hobbes net on Alex's computer while he waited instead.  
  
  
As he entered Alex's room he noticed something was wrong. First, the door was wide open. Alex, was almost psychotic on keeping that door shut. Secondly, her computer was running and her window was wide open and it was still raining out. Alex was no perfectionist. But, the lady 'was' careful. This, however was not being careful at all. Bobby knew something was wrong and ran around trying to find Alex. Finally he decided to go back to her room and do some look ups on Hobbes net before he went doing anything rash. But as he did so he forgot all about Genies request to do a check on Charlotte.  
  
Claire was in surgery for the next hour. She was exhausted by the time she came out of there. Bobby was waiting patiently or rather impatiently outside the room.   
As Claire followed the agents carrying Darien she was startled when she absently almost ran right into Bobby.  
  
"How is invisaboy doin' Claire?" Bobby asked nervously.  
  
"He could be better, but I think he'll recover fully now."  
  
Bobby sighed in relief placing hands on his knees he bent over breathing some very long very deep breaths.  
  
Bobby looked up, "we need to talk Claire. I got some info from Hobbes net and we 'really' need to talk."  
  
Claire looked put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side. "What is it Bobby?"  
  
Bobby ushered Claire up stairs to Darien's room. Once Darien was settled they grabbed a couple of chairs and sat not far from the bed. "Alright now Bobby, Darien's resting comfortably and, I'm sitting like you wanted so tell me Bobby what is it?" Claire put her full attention on Bobby now.  
  
"Well Claire, its just ... Oh!" He let out a loud sigh and leaned forward resting his head on his hand.  
"I was looking up some info on Alex's computer ..."  
  
"Oh, I love her computer it has..." Claire started.  
  
Bobby looked at Claire with a strained look of distress and anger at her interruption. "Claire would you stop it I'm tryin' here o k?"  
  
Claire straightened covering her mouth through a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry Bobby I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know Claire, now as I was sayin' I looked on Hobbes net and I found somethin'." Claire looked at Bobby with overwhelming concern. Though the question of what he found hung in the air no words escaped her mouth.  
  
"There was this guy named Charlie well he went by Chaz actually but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that he was involved in this whole thing. He was there the night Fawkes was beat up in fact he was that guy Fawkes told us about ya know the one that was gonna take off the door you know the one."   
  
Claire nodded still deeply interested in what Bobby was saying.  
  
"Well, it seems this guy was a plant from the CIA. They were trying to get a handle on who these guys were and what they were up to. My source tells me that Chaz got in but once they were ready to go after the target it was too late he had to go. They wanted to know everything these guys were planning and going along was the only way. At least that's what my source says. Anyhow, the guy went in and once he got out of there he ended up at Fort Leavitt. Then, a few weeks ago he spilled all to his grandfather."   
  
Claire looked at Bobby in complete shock his grandfather? She thought completely stunned by what she was hearing..  
  
"Guess who the kids grandfather is Claire?" Bobby asked.  
Claire leaned forward the questions in her eyes.   
  
"The kids name is Charlie Borden the third."  
  
Claire sat back and blew out a sigh of amazement. "No?!"  
  
"Yes Claire, and he's been tellin' the boss everything he knows about Michel Stark and the bad guys. I was thinking maybe I'd go check at the gazebo once Darien's awake see if the boss called with any knew info. Maybe some little tidbit his grandson gave us that we don't know about."  
  
"That would be a pleasant idea. For all we know there could be a plant right here and we don't know about it. Oh, and Bobby when you do talk to the official let him know that Darien's going to be just fine, alright?"  
  
Bobby walked over to Darien's bed watching his friend rest peacefully. "You just make sure he does make it through this okay Claire?" Claire nodded and Bobby rested back in the chair waiting for Fawkes to wake up.  
  
  
Charles Borden sat at his grandson's bedside. He had been shot in the leg which wasn't that big a deal, but he had lost a ton of blood before he got any help. Chaz woke turning to see his grandfather.   
  
Charlie Borden was a good man one of the best as far as Chaz was concerned. About the time Chaz enlisted in the government he wanted to go to work for his grandfather, but the 'fish had denied his request saying the agency was just too dangerous. He said that he was worried enough about his agents he didn't want to have to worry about Chaz too. So there it was the end to a dream so he enlisted with the CIA hoping one day he would be able to get assigned to the agency.  
  
"What're you still doing here granddad?" Chaz asked weakly.  
  
"And, where else would I be when my favorite grandson is in the hospital?" The 'fish asked with a touch of an air to his voice.  
  
"I just thought...well, I thought you would want to go to the office after what I told you. Ya know get word to your agents and all." Chaz looked hauntingly at his grandfather. Hoping he really wanted to be there but at the same time thinking he just wanted more information.  
  
"Charlie, now why would I want to do that when I have perfectly capable people taking care of that 'for me' huh? Besides I wanted to give you the good news myself."  
  
Chaz sat up on his elbow very interested.  
  
"You have been reassigned to the agency." Chaz couldn't believe it his grandfather was so against this what could possibly... Upon asking the official told him that if he was going to get wounded on duty he'd rather it was on 'his' terms not the CIA's.  
  
Chaz was thrilled, but at the same time deeply disturbed and he felt like he'd just been shot down over an ocean. He loved his grandfather deeply, but he couldn't let him control him like this.  
  
"Granddad?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"Would it be alright if I think about it for a while?"  
  
Charlie was about to say no, but then as he noticed the look in his grandson's eyes he relented and said that would be fine. The two Borden's sat and talked into the night. As Chaz fell asleep Charlie stayed by his side. Getting worried, the official began to pace the room. He had not been notified of his agents current situation since he had spoken to Fred.  
  
  
Darien woke abruptly sitting straight up in bed. Bobby was slumped over asleep in a chair by his bed while Claire was next to him going over numbers. Claire looked up from her studies. Seeing Darien was awake she strolled over to Darien's side.  
  
"And, how are we feeling this morning Darien?"  
  
" WE, are feeling like 'we' were run over by a train. I dunno how you feel but that's how 'I' feel."  
  
Claire smiled at his commentary. "Actually, you wore me out very nicely last night in surgery."  
  
Darien lay back in exhaustion. Claire checking his vitals gave him a dose of morphine and went back to going over numbers as Darien drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Storm 6/?

Stephen walked down the long dirt path to the road. As he went he thought back of Michel and how things used to be. Michel had gained his trust so many years ago, though he couldn't remember the particulars of how Michel had done it. Stephen knew it had been difficult for Michel to gain his trust for back then Stephen was not so easy to convince. He had been working for the government after all. But, Michel saw him as a threat he was good at his job perhaps too good. Just like in Bridgett's case if their good enough to expose you, you either recruit them or kill them. Michel chose recruiting in both cases.  
  
After all they'd done for him how could Michel possibly do this to them? He had, and that was Michel's biggest mistake. It would soon be Michel's undoing. As Stephen continued to walk along the path lost in his thoughts Hobbes came up the way. It took Stephen several moments to realize Hobbes was even coming up the path at all.  
  
"Hey Stevie, my man! Have you seen Mr. Big Head man himself around here lately?" Hobbes reached out slapping Stephen on the arm as he spoke. Stephen really did not understand this man. How on earth could such a strange little man be friends with the likes of Mr. Fred Vorton. Sure, Fred had his own quirks, but Robert Hobbes he was down right psychopathic. But hey, he thought. "Maybe that was exactly what he and Bridgett needed if they were to beat Michel at his game."  
  
"No I haven't sir! Agent Vorton received a private call in the gazebo a while ago. After the call, he seemed quite anxious. I believe he said something about going into town after that. I'm sorry I can't be of more help sir."  
  
Hobbes shifted slapping Stephen again he turned to leave, but then stopped abruptly. "Stephen, you have been of more help than you know, watching out for my partner like you have has been more help than you can imagine. And I'm sure he appreciates it also. Oh and hey if I have anything to say about it the fat man will make sure you get a promotion out of this my friend." Hobbes walked past Stephen and went up the path to the main house in search of Darien.  
  
Stephen reached for his cell, paging Bridgett back at the room he was very worried now. If Hobbes did call the fat man they were in 'very' BIG trouble. Then, they would never find a way to get Michel.  
  
After the phone call with Stephen Bridgett went in search of Hobbes she had to get him out of the way long enough to disable the phones and insure that no one found a way to get in touch with anyone outside the complex. This meant getting rid of any and all vehicles, collecting, cell phones, etc., Then it dawned on her that she needn't go to all the trouble all she had to do was to have Stephen notify everyone that there has been a radio silence issued. And, that everyone was to remain here for the next few days. That meant no phone calls nothing until further notice. The reason he would give would be that it had been suspected that someone has been listening in on calls and tailing the every move of everyone inside the complex. Specifically Bobby and Fred. Stephen would make them think that this was the only way to keep Darien safe at this point.  
  
Several hours later Hobbes stood pacing the lobby floor. He felt helpless. How could he have missed the fact that they were being tailed and bugged. Secondly, why on earth didn't the fat man call 'him'? It was ridiculous didn't the fat man trust him? After all he'd done for that fat. He couldn't believe it everything felt like it was so out of control he didn't know what to do. Hobbes finally just gave up and collapsed in a chair. All of this thinking was giving him a very large headache.  
  
-------------------  
  
It had been several days since the surgery. Darien was still in quite a bit of pain, but these same four walls were getting on his nerves. So, without the approval of Claire who was asleep in the other room Darien reached for the chair by the bed. Using it as leverage to hold himself steady he reached for his crutches that were propped up against the wall. Darien almost screamed in pain when he reached for the crutches. He went too far and came down on his bad leg. He muffled the sound of a scream by placing his hands firmly over his mouth.  
  
Tears trickled down Darien's face, he was so weak from the surgery and the pain and anguish he'd been through that just the subtle fall sent a surge of extreme pain throughout his body almost sending him to the ground. Darien gripped the crutches placing them one at a time under his arms. He made it slowly down the stairs and outside to the grounds. He thought that maybe the fresh air would help to clear his head.  
  
As he passed the lobby Darien found Hobbes slumped in a chair passed out. He went outside to find a beautiful woman standing in the middle of the yard. She was talking on a cell phone and her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face. But by her grace and her long flowing hair he could see her beauty. He began to limp up behind her, but changed his mind heading past her to the bench a few yards away instead. He looked back seeing her face his heart sank into his stomach as he recognized her.  
  
It couldn't be her he thought as the fear and terror swept over him causing him to go invisible. Bridgett watched as Darien Fawkes disappeared from view. She had luckily brought her thermal glasses, putting them on she watched Darien sit with much effort on the bench and look back at her in sheer terror. She walked towards him but, as she did Darien grabbed his crutches getting ready to leave.  
  
"No, wait! Please Mr. Fawkes wait!" Bridgett called after him as he began to leave, but instead he stumbled and fell to the ground. Trying to get back up he screamed out as both pain and fear of the woman walking toward him washed over him. Bridgett ran to him scooping his head up in her arms. He tried to wiggle away. "Don't touch me!" Darien screamed. Even as he tried he could not escape, he found himself suddenly helpless. Tears again began to fall in unseen droplets of quicksilver.  
  
"Darien its okay, I don't want to hurt you." Bridgett said soothingly as she helped Darien sit back up.  
  
"Okay I'll..b.bite. W.what.d.do you .want.th..then?" Darien stumbled over the words. He feared this woman though she hadn't done much of anything herself that night. It seemed to him that she was giving an awful lot of orders. Besides, just the fact that she was involved was enough for Darien to fear her and not trust her now.  
  
"What I want is for you and your friends help. I know you don't trust me after all I am part of the reason you look the way you do. But Mr. Fawkes I do need your help."  
  
Darien looked up at her he thought that if he was still here she sure didn't want him dead. And he knew that if she wanted to she could have killed him already. But he thought just the fact that he was still alive was enough reason to at least listen to her. And maybe she could help him get the guys who were responsible for all of this at the same time.  
  
"Well Mr. Fawkes" she began. Bridgett explained every detail why and who wanted him dead. She went on to tell of Michel's plans for him and his plans for her and Stephen and who Stephen really was. Darien was shocked by this. He couldn't believe his ears. But he also knew that they deserved a chance. Because hey at least she was honest. He figured if he helped them it would at the very least be one BIG way to get back at Jared for all he had done over the past year.  
  
The sky began to crack and the rain came as Bridgett and Darien sat talking. Darien had long since desilvered he shivered in the cold as the rain ran down his back. Bridgett threw her long coat around him to keep him warm in the cold rainy night. Bridgett asked if he'd like to go in. Darien declined, Bridgett stayed at his side talking and keeping her new found friend safe and warm in the night  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
Claire woke to the sound of crackling thunder across the sky. She walked to Darien's room finding it empty she was frantic. She looked everywhere she could think of. It was late and Darien was still recovering from recent surgery among other things. She ran around the complex looking in every room she could think of coming up empty. Claire was flabbergasted. Where could he be? She thought. Going down to the lobby she found Hobbes in a wrinkled mess in an overstuffed chair.  
  
Claire ran to Bobby shaking him furiously. "Bobby, Bobby! Wake up! Would you please just wake up!" Claire slapped Bobby across the face waking him from his slumber.  
  
Hobbes groggily sat up. "What was that for Claire? Somethin' wrong with Fawkes or somethin'?"  
  
"No, its just.he's missing . I can't seem to find Darien anywhere. Oh Bobby what are we going to do? I lost him. He's my patient and I lost him. What if someone kidnapped him and I was too damn tired and lazy to protect him. Bobby!" Claire threw her hands to her face covering her eyes as she cried.  
  
Hobbes leaned in to her placing an arm around Claire to soothe her. "Calm down Claire, its okay we're gonna find him. This is a big place, he could be anywhere." Claire calmed a bit, but continued shaking her head nonetheless.  
  
"Okay Claire you say you've looked everywhere have you checked outside on the grounds?"  
  
Claire looked up startled. Oh Bobby no! If he's out there it could be the death of him. With the cold and rain he could get an infection, pneumonia, or anything who knows what." As Claire continued to name off the risks she and Hobbes ran outside to the grounds looking for Darien.  
  
As soon as they stepped out Hobbes spotted him on a bench Charlotte had her coat pulled around him. While Darien's head was laid in the crook of her neck.  
  
"It looks like Romeo found himself a Juliet, but I'm afraid agent Charles might have a little something to say about that." Claire looked at Hobbes confused, but shook it off as she headed towards the couple.  
  
Coming up behind Darien Claire could see him shiver beneath the jacket.  
  
Charlotte looked back seeing Claire and Hobbes headed towards them. She shook Darien waking him from his trance. "What? What's wrong?" Charlotte pointed to the duo coming up behind them.  
  
"Oh, man! Can't they ever just give me two minutes alone?" Darien leaned over shaking his head in his hands. "Why me, why always me? Can't I just have a little time to myself, man!"  
  
Charlotte leaned over rubbing his back lightly. It's okay Fawkes, they just care about you, you're pretty fragile right now. And I am sorry about that, but maybe me and my friend could use their help you know."  
  
Darien looked over at Charlotte who he now knew as Bridgett while nodding his head he placed a comforting hand on hers that was now laid along his arm. "Bridgett, its okay I know you weren't responsible for this," he motioned to his tortured body. "And hey maybe Hobbes 'can' think of something. He's pretty smart when it comes to that."  
  
Before Bridgett could say a word Hobbes came up behind them with Claire pulling up the far rear. Hobbes slapped his partner lightly on the back, before Claire had a chance to stop him. "Bobby!" Claire screamed in horror. She knew what that would do, but she was too late. Even the small slap sent a surge of pain through Darien that he would not soon forget.  
  
Hobbes stood motionless as the horror of what he'd just done was evident before him. His partner and friend sat rocking and whaling in pain for what seemed like eternity to Hobbes.  
  
  
  
Once Darien was settled down Claire and Hobbes insisted they go back inside, but Darien refused. Charlotte told them that she herself had tried but he wouldn't budge. Darien then told them to stop trying to get him to go back in and to just listen to him. Claire and Hobbes settled thinking if they wanted him to do as they wanted they sure better do what he wanted or they would nowhere with him.  
  
"Okay partner, we're listening. What is this big thing you need to tell us?"  
  
"Well, Hobbes it's about Charlotte hear and her brother, their not brother and sister."  
  
"I knew it, they're plants aren't they?" Hobbes reached over grabbing her wrist. She tried to pull away but Hobbes was forceful. Before they knew it Hobbes had her up with her arm behind her. "Stop it Hobbes! It's not like that . exactly." Darien reached for Hobbes sending him back against the bench in defeat and agony. Hobbes came out of his reverie. Hobbes let go of Charlotte letting her sit back on the bench she comforted Darien through this second bout with pain caused by Hobbes.  
  
"You just don't go nowhere. I got my eye on you sister, you just know that!"  
  
Bridgett laughed and nodded her head. "you think that's funny well." He was cut off by Darien. "Hobbes, would ya knock it off and let me finish without you getting out of hand and interrupting me?"  
  
Claire glared at Hobbes with her arms folded across her chest. Hobbes looked across the group seeing he was outnumbered he threw up his arms in defeat and sat on a nearby log.  
  
Darien began his story. Charlotte first stood introducing herself as Bridgett Monaco and Stephen as Stephen Richards. Darien went on telling them of everything the plans Michel had for all of them, who Michel 'really' was and how Jared Stark was involved.  
  
After some time it began to rain again so the group retired to the gazebo to get out of the rain. Claire and Bridgett helped Darien while Hobbes grabbed Darien's crutches and held the door. As they got settled again Darien and Bridgett continued telling the story.  
  
Included was the gruesome murder of one Stephen Charles and his replacement by one Stephen Richards. The kidnapping of Fred Vorton and Alex Monroe and their whereabouts. Hobbes was laughing hysterically at this point. When asked why he said that he just could not believe Alex of all people got herself caught. But when Bridgett explained that they had been partners before she was recruited into Michel's little mafia and that Alex had taught her everything she knew except for a few extra lifesavers Stephen had taught her. Hobbes stopped laughing saying that explains it cause Alex just doesn't lose easily. Bridgett agreed showing him the bruise up her arm and leg.  
  
Finally the question hung in the air would they help them? After deliberating back and forth and around and around the finally agreed that they would.  
  
Well after midnight the group retired to the main house. Claire checked Darien over thoroughly finding a bit of infection in his leg and his lungs full of fluid she ordered him to bed for the next several days. He fought her saying they needed his help but when he became racked with a bout of coughing and he became weak and tired following it he agreed.  
  
Hobbes came in the next morning to see if everyone was ready to go. But when he saw his friend passed out on the bed and heard his labored breathing he stood in shock with concern for his partner.  
  
"Claire, what's goin' on with Fawkes? He don't look so good my friend. In fact Claire if I didn't know better I'd say he looked like he wasn't doing so good." Hobbes pointed to the unconscious form of his partner.  
  
  
  
"He's not Bobby," Claire stated shaking her head in exhaustion. "He has a bad infection, and there's a good bet he's got pneumonia, like I told you would happen if we didn't get him inside. I haven't finished with the tests yet so I don't know the extent of the damage, but it's a good bet he won't be doing much invisibility anytime soon."  
  
Darien sat up coughing painfully when he heard this. "I'm fine Claire (cough, cough)!" Claire pushed Darien back to the bed. He fought him with all the strength he had.  
  
"Claire, you don't understand without me we won't be able to beat Michel at this."  
  
"We'll do fine Darien, now just lie there and get well!"  
  
Darien rolled on his side, which brought another bout of deep coughs. When he was settled a bit he started in again. "Claire you just don't understand. You don't know Michel the way I do Claire. The guys dangerous, more dangerous now than ever before. And he will use that power to the best of its ability."  
  
Hobbes walked over to stand beside Darien's bed. "Its okay Fawkes, we have some time. Stephen says Michel doesn't know anything yet. The orders say we have about three maybe four days before he would suspect anything was wrong. So here's what we do.." Hobbes explained the plan which included his partners complete bed rest over the next few days, and the capture of one Michel Stark.  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
Michel Stark sat alone in his darkened office. He'd been talking to Jared intensely over the past several hours trying to reassure him that everything would work out fine. He sat back in his chair wondering if all 'was' going according to plan as he told his dear, dear brother it was.  
  
Michel got anxious and picked up the phone dialing Michel. "You have reached the mailbox of Stephen Richards to leave a message wait for the beep, to leave a call back number press one." The voice on the other end of the line said in a tone that sounded like it was from a computer.  
  
He tried again same thing several hours later he tried again, same. Michel slammed down the receiver. "Dammit, where are those two? That kid is really trying my patience here. I told him and Bridgett to keep the line open in case I call. Stephen's so loyal that he would do anything I ask even jump off bridge if I were to ask I'm sure. I will have to give him that bridge sooner than I planned if he doesn't pick up the DAMN PHONE!" Michel was angry now he kept trying both numbers, he even tried the bed & breakfast getting no answer.  
  
After about two days of trying Michel got so angry he decided to go see what was happening himself. As he prepared to leave the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sir its Stephen I'm afraid we've been found out, they've got us under close guard the only way I was able to reach you was to drug the guards with my tranq gun I had concealed under my mattress."  
  
"Do they know everything Stephen?" Michel asked intently.  
  
"No sir, they think it was all myself and Bridgett that we had some grudge against them. They have no idea why they're just guessing at this point sir."  
  
"Stephen, is Bridgett with you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not sir. They've taken her to a cliff not far from here they say their coming for me next. And sir, their saying if we do one wrong thing we're dead. I'll tell you sir I've seen that cliff and one wrong step and we're dead anyway."  
  
'Don't worry Stephen, I'm coming for you."  
  
"Sir I have to go someone's coming, but sir I just heard them say that Bridgett tried to get away when they tied her up. She's dead sir, She's DEAD!" Stephen whispered in complete anguish into the phone.  
  
"Stephen, I'm coming just keep yourself alive till then okay Stephen STAY ALIVE!"  
  
"Their coming through the door sir I have to go NO!" Just then the line went dead. Michel felt helpless, but angry at the same time. The agency had taken away his fun at killing them himself. He hated them even more for that alone. But, now he knew he needed help so picking up the receiver Michel dialed Jared his brother. He had to convince him to help him out if he could.  
  
----------------------  
  
Stephen laughed as the line went dead. Hobbes walked over slapping the guy on the back congratulating him on a job well done. "Well, now on to phase two ladies and gents. The Stark brothers are on their way thanks to the quick thinking of Mr. Richards here."  
  
"How's Fawkes doin' Claire?" Hobbes asked in concern.  
  
"He's resting comfortably, he should be ready when you are." Claire said.  
  
"Good, good, but we may have to begin a bit ahead of schedule. Fawkes knows the plan so I guess when he's ready he can meet up with us."  
  
"Hey Hobbes, how's Fawkes gonna know what's going on if we're not here when he wakes up?" Alex asked sharply. After all had been revealed Alex and Fred were released by Hobbes and Claire. If it wasn't them the duo would have never believed them. Genie however had an extremely hard time with everything. She had known Bridgett when she was an agent and knew how good she was. This just made her even more angry at Bridgett for involving them.  
  
"I know that, you think I don't know that? I'll tell ya Monroe, Fawkes is my partner and I intend on keeping him safe my friend. So, if Fawkes ain't well enough yet Monroe he ain't gonna come till he is. You got that my friend. Besides, Bobby Hobbes can detect a bad guy a hundred miles away. Radar my friends Bobby Hobbes extra sensitive radar."  
  
The group began to laugh hysterically, Hobbes just looked at them with his innocent whatever but its true look.  
  
"Bobby, I do think you're right Darien is not up to chasing after anyone in his current condition. Perhaps I should stay behind and let him know what's happening when he wakes up. That way we can meet up with you as soon as he does."  
  
"Great idea Claire!" Alex, Bridgett and Genie said in unison.  
  
"Yeah whatever, you just make sure he stays safe alright Claire? We don't want him to end up on the wrong end of a gun or nothing' like that my friend." Hobbes retorted.  
  
  
  
"Well my friends it sounds like we have a plan. What do ya say we get going?" Fred walked over to Claire putting an arm around her he pretended to be whispering sweet nothings in her ear. While laughing and looking at his wife who was turning bright red. Because hey she was married to the guy she knew what he was like 'and' that she could trust him completely. She had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Claire milady, be careful. These guys are dangerous if they show up sooner than we think, hide my friend hide in the deepest darkest corner you can find. Then go even deeper. We'll see you around my friend, good luck!" Fred gave Claire a gentle kiss on the cheek making Hobbes blush with jealousy. Claire looked at Fred astonished. How could he and Bobby be so different yet so much alike? For one thing they both seemed to make it a point to end every sentence with my friend and secondly, they both treated her with the most utmost respect of a lady. Claire blushed when she thought how much she enjoyed that.  
  
As the group left Claire retired up stairs to check on her patient.  
  
When Claire entered the room Darien was sitting on the bed pulling out tubes of all sorts with his legs hanging over the side. The ventilator had been removed a few hours ago, but he was still on a bipad or forced air mask whatever the term was. Claire found the mask on the ground and picked it up while the alarm rang on the cart incessantly.  
  
"Darien what do you think you are doing? You need those if you are to get well, you know that." Claire pushed him back to the bed and replaced the mask, which he again promptly removed.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but Claire, Hobbes needs my help! I am not goin to just lie here while one of the best friends I've known who happens to be like a brother to me. Goes up against a guy that he's going up against because of me, Claire. The guy wants me dead and if he finds out what they're up to he'd just assume kill them just to teach me a lesson in manners. Because I'm not there. I'm not going to let that happen Claire I'm just not." Darien sat back up breathing problematically.  
  
Darien rushed to his side picking up the mask yet again to replace yet again. Darien shook his head waving her away. "Man Claire!.Would ..ya get.that thing.away from.me?"  
  
"Darien look at yourself you can barely breathe. Now, either you let me put this back on or I sedate you and put the tube back in. Which is it?" Claire stood with one hand on her hip with the other in the air holding the mask face up in the air with her elbow pulled in to her side. After a moment Darien relented and fell back to the bed.  
  
Claire stepped forward, replacing the mask and swinging Darien's legs around so they were no longer hanging off the bed. She then settled him back into bed. "There now, maybe tomorrow if your good I'll let you up to walk around a bit. Besides if all goes according to plan you need to be up and around the day 'after' tomorrow. For now why don't you try to relax and how about I read to you. I've got a book I think you'd like."  
  
Darien nodded his head and closed his eyes. He really didn't think the keep had a book that 'he' would like, but hey it was worth a try. Anything at this point was worth a try to get his mind off his partner out there. Claire grabbed a book and quickly settled in a chair next to Darien's bed and began to read. "Let me see ," Claire started. "Ah, here we are. I was reading Portrait of a lady --by Henry James."  
  
Darien turned and looked at Claire in complete shock first of all, all he could imagine her reading was a very boring science novel. Secondly, Henry James' Portrait of a lady? Man, the guy was good but this? She had to be kidding. As he listened he soon realized she wasn't.  
  
"He advanced with great rapidity, and stood at her feet, looking up and barking hard; whereupon, without hesitation, she stooped and caught him in her hands, holding him face to face while he continued his joyous demonstration. His master now had had time to follow and to see that Bunchie's new friend was a tall girl in a black dress, who at first sight looked pretty. She was bare-headed, as if she were staying in the house-a fact which."  
  
Claire continued to read as Darien relaxed into the beauty of the words swirling wonderfully in his mind. He had forgotten how wonderful this particular author was. It had been years\since his aunt had made him read it. It was her favorite and when Darien had begun his love for literature she thought that this one was a must and made him read it and tell her what he thought when he was finished. 


	7. The Storm 7/9

Author: qsmad69  
  
Disclaimer and all other notes and warnings: see other chapters. But be warned from here on out there are severe injuries to several well liked and not so well liked characters. Along with some violence.  
  
  
  
1 The Storm Part Seven  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Michel and Jared Stark sat nervously on the private jet bound for LA unbeknownst to Jared that is. Michel was about to finally finish what he had started with Russell and Luther. It was something that Michel felt Jared did not need to know at the present time. He would when it was time, but not now.  
  
The jet skidded to a stop on the dampened runway. The rain had stopped but the air was cool and fresh from the last several rain filled days. Jared Stark stepped off the plane. He had not known where Fawkes was being kept so winding up in LA was of no surprise to him. Jared removed the gloves he had been wearing effortlessly. He stood on the runway as he awaited his brother's arrival.  
  
"Jared you all set?" Michel asked pounding down the stairs from the plane as though he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"Actually brother, I am past ready. How about Fawkes? You have his whereabouts in this town I suppose?"  
  
Michel was rather tight lipped and the nervousness shown on the corners of his mouth as he spoke. "Of course I know where Fawkes is. He's exactly where he's been for the past month or so."  
  
Jared looked at his brother a bit concerned he always knew when Michel was trying to keep something from him. He had this small quiver at the corner of his mouth. "Michel, what aren't you telling me? Don't tell me nothing!" Jared pointed to Michel's mouth. Michel put his hand up to the corner of his mouth and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright, alright, I guess I wasn't being exactly … honest. Fawkes is in Utah under the supervision of my men, of course."  
  
"I thought you said that the agency spotted your men?"  
  
"I did, but you don't know them like I do. Besides, we're here to get my precious little plan underway." Michel picked up his bag from the ground in front of him and walked to the gate. Jared in turn followed running up behind.  
  
"And what plan is that Michel." Jared asked.  
  
"Well, first I have a couple of extra baggage I need to get rid of that should make the agency think I'm not going to Utah. But of course we know that I am. You see, Stephen says he overheard them saying his partner was dead, but I don't think their that stupid. If I'm right then we have two agents of my own that would be more than willing to help us with no questions asked."  
  
"You know Michel, brother dear." Jared swung an arm around his brother. "I don't think the agency would kill anyone at all, that's why they keep bringing up the rear in our little plans brother. Nevertheless, your men along with a couple of my best men and fawkes will be begging us to end this." The two men laughed nonchalantly as they walked with arms around shoulders through the glass doors.  
  
  
  
Over the last several hours and days since the conception of the plan, Bobby came and went continuously. The plan was going nicely, but what they really needed was Darien if it were to go smoothly.  
  
Bobby pleaded with Claire to allow Darien to go up the road with them to see if the plan was at all feasible. She relented, only because she was coming along.  
  
The group stood along the dirt road overlooking the creek down below. A pipe ran from one side to the other of the cliffs. Another pipe ran along the edge of the cliff where the group stood. A large ravine came out in front of the pipe further up the road. Darien decided it was a good place to hide. He also thought that if they lead Michel to the pipe that jutted out some hundred feet above the creek Darien could get Michel alone out there. The rest they would play by ear. Bobby set up an alternate plan just in case, but Darien's plan was surely the best plan.  
  
  
  
The phone rang out in the small Motel 6 in LA. Luther answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luther, its Michel you've done your job well. Now, if you could please go..." After some two minutes of Michel giving orders, Luther hung up the phone with urgency. He briskly walked to the unmade bed across the room. Leaning down he rose up the bedspread, reached underneath the bed, and pulled out a large black duffle bag. On the zipper it had a tag marked explosives. Luther had made sure to put that there so Russell would leave it alone.  
  
Lifting the large oversized bag over his shoulder Luther grabbed Russel by the arm pulling him from his sitting position on the bed. A cartoon of roadrunner played on the television set he had been watching.  
  
Russel resisted still intensely watching the television.  
  
"C'mon Russel the man says we gotta go, we gotta go!" Luther pulled Russel falling and tripping behind him. As Luther was about to open the door a knock came.  
  
Luther turned to his small partner who had lost his footing and was trying to get up from the floor. "Russ you expecting anybody?"  
  
"Yeah!" Russel said as he stood and brushed himself off not really needing to, but doing it anyway.  
  
Luther's eyes bulged and the question was in his eyes as he glared at Russel.  
  
"So Russ? Who are we expecting?" Luther urged after he still got no response from Russel.  
  
Russel looked at him in confusion till it hit him. "Oh, oh yeah um, it was our buddies from prison the ones that was gonna help us out with the hit on the safe house. You said for 'em to be here at 10 sharp to go over plans for the hit while we wait for word from Michel."  
  
Luther nodded nonchalantly as he opened the door to the familiar faces.  
  
Two rather large muscular looking European men stormed through the door knocking Luther to the ground. "Watch it!" Luther screamed at the two. Even as he did a large hand came down to help him up from the floor. "Sorry about that man, here let me help ya up there." Luther ignored the gesture turning his attention to the large bag at his side. Luther opened the bag checking the contents inside. "Rocky my man, you are so lucky nothing was damaged."  
  
Rocky was a large and muscular man. His looks were more like that of a sumo wrestler really. Now, Joey on the other hand he was just big. Muscles so big even Arnold Schwarzenagger would turn and run the other way. Rocky and Joey met Russel and Luther just after Darien got out. They had been in for arms dealing and assault and battery on some storeowner. Being European and from wealthy families they got out within weeks, but not before they formed a lasting friendship with Russel and Luther.  
  
Just then a short skinny little man pushed his way through the crowd. "Guys, guys, guys now is not the time for arguments save them for later. Now, show me the goods and lets get this little caper movin' now, huh?"  
  
"Ritchie my man!" Luther threw his arms around the little man slapping his back with affection. Ritchie in turn did the same.  
  
-------------------------  
  
An hour later the group slowed in front of a small non-consequential looking house in the middle of a small suburban neighborhood. It was dark and quiet with no one on the streets except for a parked car in front of the house across the street. Probably an agent, but he looked like he was asleep so the group slowed even more eventually parking in the driveway of the safe house.  
  
Joey and Rocky along with Ritchie exited the white and silver mini van. As Luther and Russel exited the van the others turned. "Okay guys, let' s get the show on the road here, men." The small group was all dressed like agents as to not alarm the neighbors or for that matter the agents that were likely inside. Knocking on the safe house door no one answered.  
  
With worry on their faces Ritchie reached down to pick the lock finding it already unlocked they entered with caution. Luther motioned for Rocky and Joey to check around back.  
  
Ritchie, Luther, and Russel slowly entered the safe house. It was quiet, too quiet. Luther checked the bedrooms while Russel and Ritchie split up Russel taking the living area in the back and Ritchie taking the kitchen and pantry.  
  
"Luther! Man, you better come back here and see this!" Russel screamed. Luther came running into the room stopping abruptly at the sight before him. Ritchie also came running, but without the abruptness of Luther. "Hey Luther, we got the same thing back there in the kitchen man." There in front of them were two agents on the couch their hands were handcuffed behind their backs, they were slumped over one leaning on top of the other face down, with large pools of blood trickling from the back of their heads down onto the beige couch. One more agent was lying face down with a pool forming from two maybe three gunshot wounds to the head and back.  
  
Rocky and Joey stormed in seeing the scene before them shaking their heads. "Man, someone is really pullin' one over on us Luther, 'cause, I just found three more outside two out back and that guy in that parked car, he ain't sleepin' man." Luther stormed through the room looking for clues as to who might have done their job before they did. He threw pillows and knocked over lamps searching for any clue they might have left at all.  
  
"Luther, what are ya doin' man? This ain't no time to be tearin' the place apart. We need to get out of here!" Russel screamed in an urgency they all could hear.  
  
"I am not trying to tear the place apart Russel! I am however looking for a reason as to why these guys were killed before we got here." All of the men began looking everywhere, when Rocky opened a closet door with death staring him in the face he gasped in fear. All heads turned, but Rocky was too frozen to respond. Luther ran to the door a bomb with a note attached stared him in the face. Russel coming up behind him grabbed the note which set off the bomb, which would have gone off in 20 seconds anyway had Russel not done that.    
  
The timer counted down from 00:15 seconds.  
  
Joey pulled at Rocky as the others tore out the door, but even Joey's strong muscles weren't enough to pull Rocky from his trance.  
  
Luther, Russel, and Ritchie ran towards the van. Joey started towards the door then, KABOOM! The explosion lifted Russel, Luther, and Ritchie up slamming the trio into the parked car across the street. Regaining as much composure as possible the three turned looking back on the burning building. They looked in pure horror as they watched the flames engulf their friend Joey, he had almost made it, but not making it far enough he had not escaped the subsequent and evident flames that now engulfed him.  
  
Luther looked over to Russel as the screams abruptly stopped and the charred body fell to the ground. "Russ what the heck did that note say anyway, man?!"  
  
Russel took the folded paper from his pocket unfolding it he began to read.  
  
Sorry, we don't have time to say our good-byes Luther, but hey I didn't need loose ends and that is what you are Luther, a loose end. I knew you would read this note 'cause you and that idiot Russel… "That's me…" he said aloud, are just too stupid not to. Good-bye Luther, oh and by the way that little counter is a bomb so BOOM your dead!  
  
"Michel!"  
  
Luther stood in anger. "Why I ought a…" Luther started. He then grabbed Russel by the arm helping him up stopped in realization. "Russel, we've got to get as far away from Michel as we possibly can, he finds out that wasn't us that died in that explosion … we're dead!" Luther and Russel started off, but remembering Ritchie turned and asked if he could get them some fake ID's and get with his connections to get their identities buried as far underground as possible without actually being dead. He agreed and that's what they did.  
  
-------------------------------   
  
Michel and Jared Stark pulled onto Springs Road, which led up to the Gardens bed & breakfast. They figured that Stephen and Bridget were probably in hiding up at the spring if Bridget was even alive that is. Hoping for the best, but at the same time hoping another one of his loose ends had been taken care of, Michel quietly slowed the green SUV rental to a stop a few yards from the fence surrounding the spring.  
  
Slowly stepping out of the vehicle Michel and Jared heard voices up ahead, so scouting further ahead they found Bobby, Fred, and Alex. As the three stepped out and got into Fred's pick up truck Jared and Michel came up behind. "Hold it right there, no one move! Lovely meeting you again Miss Monroe." Jared stated nonchalantly while cocking his head and smiling with pleasure.    
  
"Charmed I'm sure!" Alex stated fiercely. Alex felt helpless situated in the truck between Bobby and Fred.  
  
  
  
Michel reached out his hand motioning for their weapons. "Now, why don't you just cooperate and hand us your weapons." Being reluctant at first they did as they were told, not wanting this little confrontation to commence too soon.  
  
Jared opened the car door after which the three exited the truck. Michel having grabbed some rope and handcuffs before this little caper began, bound Bobby and Fred.  
  
"Miss Monroe, we are letting you go. Now, go back to your little safe house and tell Fawkes to let Bridget if she's alive that is and Stephen go!" Jared said in the calm yet ruthless tone he so enjoyed.  
  
"She's alive." Alex stood restless and worried hoping this went according to plan.  
  
"Good, good, now go and you might want to tell Fawkes that if he doesn't come himself in two hours your two friends here are DEAD!" Jared walked over to Hobbes cocking his gun at the back of his head.  
  
"Aah! Give the lady a chance would ya?" Hobbes said as he ducked away from the gun without success hoping he wouldn't fire.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could wait! But I'm telling you Miss Monroe if my agents aren't here in one hour and Fawkes in two they … will…be… dead."  
  
Alex took the hint heading for the truck, but being blocked in her path and shown the road she began to run as fast as she possibly could. She had to hurry she thought and hopefully the two Stark brothers would play right into their hands.  
  
Darien, Claire, Bridget, Stephen, and Genie sat in the lobby waiting for Fred, Bobby, and Alex to return. The group had retired to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat after a while. The kitchen was stocked with all of the commodities. With all of them stocked neatly and efficiently by category. The fridge was ivory in color. It didn't have even a single magnet to decorate it. The group found this particular kitchen easy to get around in, but still a little strange.  
  
After finding herself a yogurt Claire settled at the oak table. A blue and white tablecloth was spread across the top of the table. A lovely bouquet of wildflowers was displayed in a small brown basket in the center of the table. Darien having looked, but finding himself too exhausted to eat decided to retire upstairs to rest. Claire picked up her yogurt and followed. Deciding it was best if she checked him over before he fell asleep.  
  
Everyone settled in around the small table once Claire and Darien had left. Genie was still angry, but decided it best to leave her anger where it belonged, in the back of her mind. Ever present, but not affecting her ability to function effectively.  
  
------------------------  
  
TBC….this one's almost done I promise. 


	8. Storm 8/9

Part eight  
  
Disclosure, warnings, and other notes see previous chapters.  
  
The Storm Part Eight  
  
"So, you and Fred have known each other for a long time, huh?" Bridget asked with ease.  
  
"That is none of your damn business, besides you may have pulled the wool over everyone else's eyes, but don't you think for a second you have over mine. I know that the first chance you get you'll be going after agent Fawkes. And, I for one will not allow that, you will be stopped at all cost! Now, let's not pretend we like each other and be cordial. How about we just lay our cards on the table? Any problems with that?" Genie was surprised at the words that had escaped her lips. Well, at least she thought her anger was in check. "Guess not," she shrugged.    
  
Stephen and Bridget just sat there in pure shock at what had just happened. They looked at each other unable to say a word. Finally, Bridget decided to break the silence.  
  
"Genie? You want our cards on the table here's the deal." Bridget began to relate her life of the past several years to Genie. Which included her time in the government. Genie was shocked, but not too shocked after realizing that she had been Bridget's partner back in the early years before she was transferred to work with Alex. Bridget begged Genie not to convey this to Alex. She knew that Alex needed to know, but now was not the time. Genie apologized for her behavior finding it extremely uncharacteristic of herself. Bridget laughed remembering exactly how characteristic of Genie it really was.  
  
The three finishing their meal they had prepared, heard someone storm through the doors. "Sounds like the boys are back. Shall we?" Genie said showing the two to the door, but as they walked out Alex stood in the lobby with a frantic look in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Alex are you alright?" Genie asked.  
  
All Alex could do was bend over shaking her head as she tried to catch her breath. She had run as fast as she could to get there.  
  
Genie ran over handing her a glass of water Alex took it gratefully drinking the cool water quickly not stopping to take a breath.  
  
"Miss Monroe, what happened? And… where…" Stephen paused as he noticed she was alone and Hobbes and Fred were not coming up behind her.  
  
After some three minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Alex trying with extensive effort to regain control of her breathing, she regained her composure and collapsed in the same overstuffed chair everyone seemed to enjoy.    
  
Alex looked around the room. "Where are Darien and Claire?"  
  
"Darien was exhausted, I think he over did it these last few days. Claire wanted to check him over be sure he was okay I think. Now Miss Monroe can you please tell us what is going on?" Stephen was adamant now.  
  
Alex sighed shaking her head and leaned forward on her knees as she began to speak. "We were going up to the springs to check everything over just to be sure we were ready if Michel and his brother happened to show up. We pulled in and Bobby and Fred were laughing and carrying on as usual when this gun comes out of nowhere."  
  
"Alex are you saying Bobby and Fred are dead?" Genie asked through tears of anguish.  
  
Alex's heart jumped in her chest as she realized Genies concern. "Oh Genie, no! I…I'm sorry I should've said, I am so sorry. Fred and Bobby were taken hostage they said that they want the two of you," Alex motioned to Stephen at the far wall staring out the bay window and Bridget. "Up at the spring in an hour & forty five minutes now. And, they want Darien; they want him there in two hours or …Bobby's dead. Oh and Stephen?"    
  
Stephen turned to face Alex he had been gazing out a tall window overlooking the grounds when Alex spoke to him. Everything had gotten so out of control for Stephen. He loved Bridget, but everything the way it was and with all that he had done to her how could she ever forgive him let alone love him in return. Several moments passed before Stephen came out of his thoughts and heard Alex call his name.    
  
"Yes Alex?"  
  
"You're trick worked they believed that phone call you made. They questioned me about Bridget here and of course I told them she's alive. Bridget can you fake a few bruises? We don't want it to look like you two got away unscathed." Alex said.  
  
"Oh, of course, but how about instead of fake…" Bridget ran into a large bookcase bruising her arm rather quickly she then took a knife making cuts up and down her arm. Everyone grimaced at the action. She continued making the necessary adjustments to her appearance including a good right cross and uppercut from Genie, which she now reluctantly gave. A few hours ago that would have been welcome.  
  
Once she was finished Bridget almost looked as bad as Darien. Tears ran down her face, as she knew that his condition could have been prevented had she and Stephen only had the guts back then to do it.  
  
"Hey Bridget, its okay the scars will heal." Alex said as she and Genie consoled her. She just shook her head looking up at a distraught Stephen. She could see the same wonder in his eyes that she felt in her own. Could they possibly stop these men from their rampage?  
  
Stephen and Bridget, seeing it was time to leave prepared for their exit. "Alex, you keep agent Fawkes away from that place. I don't want him to get hurt, and Bridget and I will take care of Michel and ensure Fred and Bobby's safety don't you worry yourselves about that." With that Stephen and Bridget made their exit with Alex and Genie tailing close behind. Leaving Darien and Claire alone to wonder what had happened.  
  
------------------------------   
  
Darien awoke several hours after Claire had given him an exhausting examination.  
  
He sat up in the bed wincing at the ever-present pain in his body. Looking over to the chair he noticed that Claire had fallen asleep. Everything seemed to be extremely quiet. Possibly too quiet where he was concerned.  
  
After retrieving his crutches from the end of the bed he slowly made his way down the stairs and out to the grounds. Taking in the fresh air he began to look around, finding everyone gone except for the guards at the gate he became panicked Panicking was not a good thing where Darien was concerned. But even as panicked as he was he was able to successfully rush up the stairs to the room grabbing Claire by the shoulder he shook her enough to wake her slightly, but it was enough.  
  
"What?" Claire jumped in shock when she saw him standing there. He was sweating like a race horse and white as a sheet. If she didn't know better she'd swear he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Keep, everyone's gone, I mean Alex, Bobby, and Fred they're all gone." Darien named off everyone he could think of in a sudden frantic.  
  
Claire turned fully awake now. "What do you mean everyone's gone? They can't be. We just left them not more than one maybe two hours ago, and they said nothing about leaving. Maybe they just went out the grounds did you check there? I know they wouldn't just up and leave us alone like that, unless they had a very good reason to."  
  
"I know Claire, but I'm telling ya I checked the grounds, the garage, and everywhere that I could think of. And, except for a few guards the two of us are alone here Claire, I mean it we…are…alone.  
  
Claire stood and headed out to have a look around. Coming up empty as she knew she would, she returned with the same look of panic Darien had on 'his' face, on hers.  
  
"Darien we've got to find them that's all, we've just got to find them. So lets just calm down and think."  
  
"Yeah okay, but just one question here keep, how are we supposed to find them if we don't know where they are?"  
  
Just then a look of a light bulb going off stole across Claire's face. "You're forgetting one thing the springs silly. That would be the first place to look."  
  
Coming to this conclusion the two headed for Claire's green SUV.  
  
-----------------------   
  
Darien and Claire parked about a half a mile down the road. Being sure not to alarm the perps they slowly crept up to the chlorine station. The only thing visible from where they were down the road was a mini van rental that looked surprisingly like Claire's. Darien quicksilvered leaving Claire alone on the road. As he did so Claire got nervous and dashed into a group of trees for cover.  
  
Darien arrived finding the place empty he checked the mini van. What he found was a letter that was laying on the driver's side of the van. Darien picked up the paper with barely legible scribbling, dropped the quicksilver and began to read.  
  
Fawkes this is the last time you cross us. Meet me at the waterfall directions are on the back.  
  
Darien flipped over the sheet of paper finding a very bad drawing of the dirt road outside of the gate and a waterfall a bit off the main road.  
  
He continued…  
  
We have your friends. That was good of you and your new friends to let Stephen and Bridget live. Now they can help me in ensuring your ultimate death. Too bad I'll have to get rid of them too though. Oh well, that's just how it is as Luther, Russel, and their friends found out. Yes Fawkes, your dear little playmates from prison … are… dead. As soon as you get this letter you must get moving though, that van has a self destruct of five minutes and you've probably taken three already. You have twenty-four hours Fawkes…so get moving.  
  
As Darien read the note his heart sprang to life in his chest causing the quicksilver to begin to flow as he ran as quickly as he could, throwing the crutches to the ground and ignoring the pain he began looking for Claire. "Claire! Claire, where are you Claire!" He screamed frantically.  
  
Finding her as she came out of the trees. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to the ground. Claire struggled to free herself from his grasp, when suddenly it happened. The explosion was heard for miles. Claire stood slowly when it was over, her hair windblown and pieces of paper and metal flew threw the air around her as she stood. Combing her hair back with her hands she began to look around.  
  
The chlorine station was blackened but still standing, the van was destroyed. All that could be seen of it was a piece of metal burning. Darien looked around as Claire slowly helped him stand. Once he was up he leaned on Claire who was as equally in shock as he was. They stood there for what seemed like hours until they realized they had to go. You could here the sirens in the distance as they drove away up the rocky dirt road.  
  
"Claire, we shoulda talked to the firemen back there, maybe explained everything." Claire didn't answer. All she could think about was how their friends were in trouble. She didn't know how the two of them could be the heroes, but that was what they were about to try to be.  
  
"Claire?!" Darien screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear a word I said?"  
  
"Yes Darien, I did. Any amount of talking is not going to help Bobby and Alex. Not to mention Fred and Genie. Then there's Stephen and Bridget who might as well be dead if we don't get there in time. No, I don't think we have time to talk to some fireman Darien, do you?" Claire rambled on.  
  
Darien relaxed in his seat wincing inwardly at the pain the explosion had caused. He wasn't about to tell Claire that he thought his ribs were broken yet again, nor the fact that he felt like his back and leg were on fire. He couldn't tell her not now, it would only lead to more disappointment and worry for Claire.  
  
"Claire, its gonna be okay we're gonna get these guys." Darien said rather unconvincingly. More trying to convince himself than Claire.  
  
  
  
The road was extremely rocky and treacherous with cliffs jutting out on either side of the road in several places. They were just lucky they were in Claire's SUV and that Claire was a very good driver, even in these conditions. The pain filled ride for Darien almost caused him to pass out several times, but as he gazed out the window he spotted a form moving along the riverbank below. It looked like a woman, he thought maybe it could even be Alex or Bridget, but not Genie her hair was too short.  
  
"Claire Stop!" He screamed.  
  
"What? What is it Darien? Do you need something? Is it time for your meds already? I know you don't need counteragent I gave you shot before we left, but just in case…" She held up a bag Darien knew contained his shot of counteragent.  
  
"No, Claire would ya quit rambling and listen to me? I think I saw someone down there." Darien pointed to the riverbank below.  
  
Claire leaned over seeing nothing she shook her head. "I think you're seeing things Darien, besides I don't think anyone could get down there, its got to be a hundred feet or more and rockier than I could even believe if I wasn't looking right at it."  
  
"I saw someone down there, Claire, trust me." Claire leaned over checking one more time when she was about to look away she saw them. A small figure was down below waving at them. Claire climbed in the back of the SUV rooting through her things.  
  
"What are you doing Claire?" Darien asked.  
  
Claire was leaned upside down over the back seat. "Just a minute, I think I… I… ah, there it is." Claire pulled herself back up and landed heavily on the backseat a little winded. Once she was there she held a pair of binoculars in the air… These, that's what I was looking for."  
  
Claire peered out the binoculars. "I think that's Bridget, here what do you think?" Darien took the binoculars peering out he saw Bridget down below waving at them, she was pretty scraped up from what he could tell, but she looked no worse for wear.  
  
"We have got to get down there." Darien handed the binoculars back to Claire and began to exit the vehicle.  
  
"Darien, what do you think you are going to do? We need to find a place we can stash my car then maybe think of a way to get down there, don't you think? Darien looked at her somberly, but in agreement pulled himself back inside. A few yards up the road was a turn off Claire pulled in and parked the SUV, getting out they covered it with some loose branches. Once they got the car stashed they walked along the road for almost ten minutes when they found a crease in the road that went off down to the creek bed below. It was treacherous, filled with loose rocks and tree limbs, but they decided they had to try.  
  
The first step was the worst Darien had said he'd go first which was his first mistake. He took one step and because of the storms it was wet and slick the rocks gave out beneath him throwing him flat on his back he fell, and fell, and fell, until he came straight in line with the side of a tree its root was large and pointed and jabbed him hard in his side. He coughed and sputtered blood from his mouth as it had pierced the skin.  
  
Claire came next, she was smart though she grabbed the jacket she was wearing tied it around her waist sat down and just slid down, since she would anyway she felt that, that was the best choice. As she came up to Darien she slammed into him jamming the tree root deeper in his side. Claire gasped in horror at the sight before her.  
  
Darien was gasping for air, blood had formed around his mouth and lips where he spat it out as frequently as he could. The tree root had gone deep into his side and was leaving a large pool of blood where he lay on the ground. He was weak and lethargic his face was a shade of white Claire hadn't seen in months now. She grabbed Darien's hand trying to console him it was warm and slick at first she thought it was sweat, but as she looked down she could see the large amounts of blood, she couldn't tell however if the blood was from some cuts on his hands or something else.  
  
"Darien, do your hands hurt or is that…" She began asking, but Darien was too weak to answer her. They were in the middle of nowhere, no cell phone, miles from nowhere, and her friend was possibly dying before her. She couldn't take it anymore, she began sobbing uncontrollably that's when she realized her own hands, the rocks had scraped them up pretty badly on the way down, she decided that's what was wrong with Darien's hands, too. Untying her coat from her waist she began ripping out the lining.  
  
Between the tears and the pain on her hands and legs, Claire got the wounds on their hands cleaned and wrapped as best she could without the aid of water or medical supplies. As she finished the tears came uncontrollably again for what seemed like forever. Darien had come in and out of consciousness several times now and she had to get him off of that root and back to town for help, but still she sobbed. Suddenly, a hand came to rest on her shoulder, then an arm wrapped around her, it couldn't be Darien, she wiped away the tears and looked up it was Bridget.  
  
"Hi Claire, looks like you need some help, why don't we get him off of that tree, then we can make a travois and get him down to the creek bed where we can treat him a little better. I'd call into town for help, but I lost my phone in the fall." Bridget bent down pulling Claire up as she nodded.  
  
  
  
Once Claire got a good look at Bridget she couldn't believe her eyes, she was badly cut in several places on her face, arms, legs, and hands, and several other places under her clothing Claire was sure. "Bridget, are you alright some of those cuts look pretty deep and that leg?" Bridget just shrugged it off saying their needs and the others needs were greater than her own.  
  
"Okay Claire, I'm going to need your help now, on three we pull him as hard as we can, one… two…" "And… three!" they said in unison as they pulled as hard as they could dragging Darien off of the tree root, he screamed in sheer agony blood curdling screams that they were sure could be heard for miles.  
  
An hour later they had gotten Darien in a travois and gotten him down to the creek below. They were treating Darien's, and their own wounds as best they could when suddenly it hit Claire like a ton of bricks. "Bridget, how did you get away? I thought you were going along with Michel making him think you were helping him? Then there's… um, how are Bobby… and the others?"  
  
"Claire would you please calm down, one question at a time please? First, I got away when Fred, Bobby, Alex, Genie and I decided it wasn't too bad a fall and since I was standing I could pretend to fall easier anyway. Boy, were we wrong, that Michel got it in his head when I fell that I was better off dead than alive. The guy started shooting at me that's where I got a couple of these deeper gashes. He only quit shooting when I guess he was satisfied that if he didn't hit me the fall would kill me anyway. I'd been going along the creek bottom trying to get back to you for help ever since I stopped falling. As for going along with them we figured somebody had to go back and warn you, and since I did some training on how to fall without getting hurt too badly a while back… don't ask, I was the best choice. Your last question, everyone is fine, Bobby and Alex are a little worse for wear, but they'll be okay once we get them out of there and into a hospital for a few days."  
  
It was a lengthy explanation, but Claire hung on to every word. She was suddenly alarmed when Bridget said that about Alex. Asking what was wrong, Bridget told her how there had been a struggle back at the chlorine plant and Bobby and Alex had been hurt not too badly, but bad enough.  
  
When Darien heard this he used every bit of strength and adrenaline he had and sat up wincing at the pain. The two turned in shock trying to get him to lie back down without success. He was determined, and there would be no stopping him. He began to get up, but his leg wouldn't let him finally he grunted a scream and got up no matter how badly his body hurt.  
  
Claire and Bridget urged him to lie back down, they said that he could rest until they got close enough to the opposite side of the waterfall. He agreed and finding it near impossible to get back down on the travois he'd been laying on, enlisted the help of the two women at his side.  
  
TBC….its coming soon so just hold tight. 


	9. Storm final...

Part nine

Disclaimer warnings and all other notes see previous chapters.

**The Storm Part Nine**

Once they were within a safe distance of the camp ahead by the waterfall, Bridget and Claire laid down the travois.  Trying to rouse Darien from his unconscious state, Claire noticed the blood soaked bandage at his side.  Removing it she replaced it with one she had soaked and prepared with aloe.  Darien winced at the action coming out of his slumber.  

"Claire, are we there yet?"

"Shh!  Be quiet their just up ahead around the corner over there."  Claire pointed.  

"Yeah okay, help me up."  Darien whispered and winced as he tried to get up.  

Once he was up he became dizzy and his leg and back were giving him a lot of trouble, but he had to do this he had to help his friends, he had to beat Michel at his own game.  That thought alone was enough to give Darien the adrenaline he needed to compose himself through this bout of sheer agony, quicksilver, and get his friends, **_and_** Michel if it was at all possible.  But, whatever it took Darien was sure going to try.

Quicksilvering Darien strolled along the path to the waterfall.  Michel and Jared were below on a cave like ledge by the fire, while Stephen guarded the front entrance to the waterfall.  A tree overlooking the west side of the waterfall was where Bobby and Fred were tied up.  The women were tied up at a group of large gray rocks.  Bobby seemed to be in a lot of pain.  Blood was trickling down his bruised face.  His right shoulder looked wrong as it was tied behind his back.  Alex was unconscious and bleeding with her head against the larger boulder to her side.  Genie was trying to talk to her, but Alex couldn't hear her.  

Darien walked across the water above where Michel and Jared were talking by the fire.  Had they been by the creek where the waterfall ran off the rocks to the whole by their side they would have seen him coming.  He walked across the creek not two inches deep, coming up behind Stephen he let the quicksilver fall from his face and hand as he brought his finger up to hush Stephen as he grabbed him.  

Stephen nodded pointing to Alex, Darien quicksilvered again.  He untied the women first.  Genie carried Alex out of the sight of the men below, laying her under a cluster of trees for camouflage.  He next went to Bobby, as he began to untie him Bobby whispered something inaudible that caused him to stop.  His heart sank and quicksilver droplets rolled down his face.  Next he went to Stephen for help.  Stephen and Darien walked back to where Claire and Bridget were hiding.  "Oh Bridget, you're alive!  I can't believe this you're alive."

"I know Stephen a few grazes from those bullets but other than that I'm fine."

"I was so worried, don't you ever do that to me again you hear me Bridget, never!"  Stephen had his arms firmly wrapped around her waist as he kissed her forehead.  

"Kids, I hate to break this up but…"  Darien motioned to the camp ahead.  

"I'm going to go get Genie, then Claire… Bridget… Stephen you go do your stuff just don't kill Michel if you can possibly help it I want that little pleasure for myself."  Darien stalked away to get Genie they were going to need every able bodied person if they planned on succeeding at all."  Darien quicksilvered and stalked off before anyone had the chance to say a word.  

"**_Ugh!_**  I hate it when he does that, he's hurt and probably in insurmountable amounts of pain, but when that adrenaline kicks in it's like absolutely nothing phases him, and he absolutely will not listen, **_ugh!_**"  Claire stomped in the ground.  She hated so much when he was like this.  Nonetheless, she had to help him if she could.  He would be hurting horribly once the adrenaline wore off, so she decided then and there that she would do all she could to ensure he stayed alive.  

Darien found Genie curled up under a cluster of trees with Alex at her side.  She had awoke and was now trying to regain what little amount of composure she could.  

Alex tried to shake off the dizzy, shaky, and nauseated feeling she had been feeling since waking up.  She had hit her head when Michel was leading them to the clearing above the waterfall.  He hadn't liked the speed she was keeping, and pushed her from behind.  Which caused her to lose her footing on some loose rocks bringing her down to hit her head on some rather large pointed rocks.

The understandable gash she had received to the side of her head was deep and long with crusted and gooey blood that was stuck to the side of her face.  She took a deep breath to contain herself, and as she looked up she noticed a very pale, very pain filled face staring back at her.  His weak ashen body swayed as he stood there.  Then she noticed it, he had a wound at his side which was bandaged, but still bleeding profusely.  Her heart jumped with fear and worry when she saw it.

"Fawkes, are you okay?  We've got to get you some help.  Now, c'mon lie down."  Alex sputtered as she reached for his arm.  She was trying to get him to lie down, but he just yanked her away almost losing his balance as he did so.  He breathed a heavily exhausting breath as he fought to remain standing.

"Can't lie down.  No time to lie down.  Have to help the others.  Have to get Michel.  Need help."  Darien said as though he were in a trance.

"Fawkes, you need to rest, you're hurt.  Let us help you, then Genie and I will rescue the others."

"No, like I said no time.  And…Alex you don't know Michel.  You'd never make it two yards without me and this gland in my head."  Darien motioned to the back of his head.  As he did so Alex stood to try to knock some sense into him even if that meant knocking him out if she had to, she would.  She reached up feeling his head she gasped as she pulled her hand away.  He was practically on fire.  She had to get him help and soon.  But how?  They were in the middle of nowhere and for all she knew the one person that could help was back at the bed & breakfast.

Just as she was about to do some very serious convincing they heard a commotion out in the clearing.  Darien signaled for silence and motioned for the two women to follow him.  The commotion was the cue that it would be safe for them to get to Bobby and Fred.

Bobby was anxiously watching as Stephen and Bridget began arguing, distracting Michel and Jared who got in on the argument as well.  It all had something to do with Claire being there.  Bridget argued that if they were any kind of men they would be out there looking for Fawkes not sitting here on their asses waiting for who knows how long.  

She argued that Darien was out there and he was so bad off that they could probably walk right up to him hold a gun to his head and he wouldn't even put up a fight.  The only thing she left out was **_why_** he was in this bad of shape.  Then she started going on about Michel's shooting at her.  Michel just cowered and said he had seen a jack rabbit and was shooting at that, not her and if he had hit her he was truly sorry.

This went on and on as Darien, Alex, and Genie crept to the tree Bobby and Fred were secured to practically unseen.  Darien cupped a hand over Bobby's mouth to stifle the screams that were sure to come.  Darien quicksilvered Bobby's wrists breaking the ropes.  Bobby fought the urge to scream with every ounce of courage he had.  What it brought were tears of pain that trickled down his face onto Darien's hand.

Once the two were freed the group took the two men back to the cluster of trees where Darien had first found Genie and Alex.  Without giving the growing group any kind of a warning Darien quicksilvered again and headed back to the clearing.  Once Alex and Bobby realized that the quicksilver was coating his body they tried to stop him, but to no avail.

Darien walked over to Stephen, "keep it goin' man."

Stephen and Bridget kept up the pretense.  Claire had sat down on a nearby rock while looking quite disconcerted by the whole matter.

The argument was about to take a turn about Michel not moving things along as quickly as he should have when Jared turned his gaze to the tree.  He became alarmed and alerted the others when he saw that their prisoners had escaped.  As Jared did so Claire took it upon herself to inform him of the situation.

"Oh yes love, they've been gone for quite some time now."  Claire laughed like she was bored with the whole matter as she said it.  These guys were dumber than she thought.

All eyes turned and Michel glared at her in anger.  "Who released them and where did they go?  Tell me now doctor or…"  Michel looked around there was no one left to threaten her with.

"Or what?  You'll kill me?  I don't think so love, I think **_he'll_** have something to say about that?"  Claire motioned to the air behind Michel and Jared Stark.  "Who's going to stop us you're invisible friend Mr. Fawkes?  From what I hear from Bridget here is that he's quite unable to do much of anything."  Michel chuckled at the mere thought of it.  Darien Fawkes against **_him_**?  Why…why…he wouldn't even last five minutes before he'd turn and run.

"I don't think so love."

"You don't know dear Bridget hear she's as loyal as they come.  If she says that Mr. Fawkes is quite incapacitated then that is what he is."  Michel retorted.

"**_Not anymore!"  _**Came a ghostly voice piercing through the night air.  "**_You tried to kill me Michel! Tsk, tsk, tsk!  Now that's not nice."_**

Michel ordered Bridget and Stephen to get Fawkes, but instead they just sat back and watched the scene.

**_"Uh, uh, uh you don't get away 'that' easy.  You have a lot of esplainin' to do Lucy.  Like why did you send those bumbling idiots to my apartment?  _**At that point Darien desilvered his eyes so Michel could look into the eyes of his attacker.  Darien circled the two men knowing fully that one wrong step from any of them would land them in the endless hole below meeting them with certain death.

"Now, now Mr. Fawkes we can be reasonable about this can't we?  If it's money you want I'd be glad to pay.  Let me go and you can do what you like with Michel here.  What's your price?"  Jared Stark looked into the eyes circling them fully expecting a dollar amount, but instead…

"Money, is that what you think?  That is so like you Jared to think that you could get out of this with money.  You're own brother, and all you think this is, is a business deal to get rid of dear old Darien Fawkes the invisible man.  Have I really been that bad Jared?"

"Darien, you have no idea.  As for my dear brother here well…there's more to family than a pocketbook as you know.  Perhaps just a gland or … maybe a counteragent perhaps?  Whatever the weakness we all have them, even family.  Even you Fawkes, I'm sure even **_you_** as self-righteous as you pretend to be would have sold out your own brother given the chance."

That statement sent a surge of anger through Darien he could not control nor did he want to.  He leaped for Jared going for the man's throat.  Knocking Jared off balance he fell to the ground.  He lay there with his head hanging over the large gap and Darien's quicksilvered hands around his neck.  His face began turning blue from the cold and lack of air he was receiving.

Something in Darien had snapped at the comment, but just as quickly as it had begun, it ended.  Darien realized what he was doing and let go of Jared's neck, got to his feet and helped the man up he then ushered Stephen down to bind the two men.  He had, had his fill with their demented kind of brotherly love.

**_"Michel, you know what I thought I wanted to kill you, but you know what I was wrong.  I think I want you to live with the consequences of what you've done even more than I want you dead.  Oh, and Michel you better learn to love you brother man, cause you two's gonna be cellies man, you hear that cellies!  _**

Michel looked at Darien then his brother.  "I do love my brother, just not in the same way that he does me, I gather.  Or for that matter you do yours.  Would you do anything for your brother Fawkes?  Cause ya know I would, I did Fawkes, I did.  But I think your right to him it is all about money, and no I don't think you would cell out your own brother.  I learned that during that time we spent together in prison.  Yes I listened.  It's just too bad I don't have a brother more like you Fawkes.  Maybe then things would be different."

Michel silenced and bowed his head somberly sinking to the ground he got on his knees and sat back on his heels with his hands and feet tied he couldn't run.  But, somehow he just didn't have the urge or even the want to run.  Darien Fawkes was right.  How could a man he hated so much be so right?  He loved his brother, but apparently **_his_** brother would sale him out given the chance.  That wasn't love, that was pure and utter egotism from that sick, self righteous SOB.   

****

_Darien Fawkes was right about Jared and Michel.  But, the question was how could men he hated so much be so right.  There was a time a long time ago it seemed,  that he **may** **have** sold out his brother.  But then again his brother 'had' sold him out.  And, the reminder of that fact was a gland in the head and a shot in the arm._

Bobby and Alex walked out from the trees.  Darien accompanied by Claire met them halfway across the clearing.  Before they could say a word Darien blew out a large exhausted breath his face turned a shade bluish white color, his eyes rolled back in his head, his legs buckled under him and he collapsed into the arms of his friends.  His body just couldn't go on any longer.

The three looked at each other in shock as Bridget and Stephen came up behind with the travois in hand.  The group was able to get him down on it and transport him to the nearby vehicle.  Then they got Darien back to the gardens as quickly as possible.  The ride back was long and hard, but soon enough they were pulling up the long driveway to the Gardens bed & breakfast.  They were quickly ushered inside.  Darien's pulse was fast but sluggish.  He needed blood fast, but where?  She was frantic.  She had used up whatever blood supply she had on his last surgery.

Bobby walked over extending his arm.  "Here ya go keep, take as much as ya need my friend.  Don't worry Bobby Hobbes can take it."  Once they had come up to Claire's SUV Bobby, Darien, and Claire had changed vehicles leaving Stephen and Bridget to go back for the others.  So really, Bobby was the only option or so he thought at the moment.

"Thanks for the gesture Bobby, but you're just not the right type."  Claire turned back to her patient trying courageously to stop the bleeding.

Bobby moved closer.  "Somethin wrong with my blood keep?  Whatever it is Bobby Hobbes can take it.  C'mon hit me."  Bobby smacked his chest and closed his eyes as though he were expecting a blow of ultimate proportions.

"Claire stopped what she was doing gesturing to those helping her to continue she turned to face Bobby.  "No Bobby, its just… there are certain factors involved when giving blood to a patient."

"Fine, but I don't see what's so wrong with my blood that you can't use it.  Bobby Hobbes has great blood, besides I don't see nobody else puttin' their arms out for ya keep."  Bobby mumbled as he stormed away, but stayed near enough to know if his partner would make it or not.  He was far enough away to let Claire know that he was deeply hurt by her comments.  His blood was good enough for most guys why wasn't it good enough for Fawkes?  The others came through it alright, there weren't even side effects from his mental state for them to enjoy.

Moments later the official followed by a cowering as usual Ebert's stormed into the room.  "Is the kid gonna make it Claire?"  The official barked.  He had decided to see for himself what was going on, once he heard from some of the other agents of their disastrous situation.  Especially after the detailed account from his grandson.

"I don't know sir, but at the moment it looks quite grim."  Claire stated while working intensely.

"What are you saying Claire?  That the kids not going to make it?  If that's true you know the protocol for this.  I order you to inform me of the situation Miss Keeply."  When she didn't answer the official slammed his hand down on a nearby instrument table, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Uh sir,"  Bobby walked forward hoping to rectify the situation.  Besides, that conversation was taking a turn that Bobby would prevent with his life if he had to.

"Yes Bobby?"  The official barked he was angry at the interruption.

"Um, its just I think what the keep here is trying to say is…um…uh… if she …uh had the right **_type_** of blood Fakes here just might make it, sir.  Uh…I mean at least that's …what I think she was tryin to say…sir."

Claire turned briefly pointing to Bobby.  "Thanks Bobby, that's exactly what I was trying to say."

The official looked at her with a confused look.  "Are you saying that only a certain type of person can…"

Oh, no sir its just…**_UGH!"_**  Claire had enough of this.  She was becoming very frustrated and extremely annoyed at their inability to get what she was getting at.

Ebert's then stepped forward.  "Sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead Ebert's, maybe 'someone' can explain what's going on."

"Each one of us has specific blood types.  There's O negative, O positive, A, and the list goes on.  But, some of us have the same blood types and…"  He went on and on until Claire was so frustrated she couldn't take it any longer.  It was only then that Ebert's offered the information they so desperately needed.  "I believe I have the correct blood type sir."

  


All were relieved as Darien was finally wheeled into surgery.

_A few days later the Gardens bed & breakfast was full of activity.  The usual agents had returned from Salt Lake and had been returned to their posts.  They had been given their assignments and were actively engaging in them._

_Alex had received a lovely concussion from her part in the trap they set for the Stark brothers and was recovering nicely.  She was still a little lightheaded, but she was past ready to get home to her own bed._

_Bobby suffered a severely dislocated shoulder and a gunshot wound that barely pierced his upper thigh, but to hear him tell it you'd think it hit an artery or somethin'._

_Genie and Fred were doing well, Fred promised Genie that they'd take a vacation.  So they decided to go to San Diego to visit some new and old friends._

_Claire was no worse for wear.  She'd treated everyone especially Darien, and had worried herself so much that for the past two days she'd done nothing but slept.  Eberts was diverse enough in his training that he was able to take over and monitor her patients while she slept._

_Bridget and Stephen gave all of the dirt they could on Michel and Jared Stark.  It was enough to put the two away for a very long, long time.  They'd be in for the rest of their lives and that still wouldn't be long enough to pay for all of their crimes.  Alex was thrilled because when they got Jared they also got his men and one of those happened to be his wife, then the truth came pouring out which meant…  "Yep, you guessed it she **finally **got her son back.  I love it when a plan comes together."  _

_Well anyway, back to Stephen and Bridget, the fish was so thrilled with the dirt they supplied that he pulled some strings and got them both new jobs at the agency.  He also got a few extra funds in the deal to support them.  They were in utter shock for almost four hours before they realized that it was all for real.  They had thought for sure they'd be spending some time of their own in prison, not this._

_If you hadn't guessed it by now Bridget and Stephen have been in love from the get go.  It was just because of Michel and all of the circumstances surrounding all of that, that neither of them had said anything.  So here they were in love and free from their prison.  The wedding is planned for this summer and everyone at the agency and the Gardens are invited.  The fish is even declaring it a day off and springing for a caterer and decorations for the whole shin dig._

_Now, I bet you're all wondering about Darien, well he had some pretty serious injuries there for a while.  He's still pretty weak and in a lot of pain so Claire's put him on complete bed rest.  He has no place to live since his place burnt down.  So, even though the official insisted he stay at the agency in lab 3 until he was completely recovered.  Claire convinced the official to allow him to stay at her place.  She could keep a much better eye on him there.  Besides, Bobby's place was completely out of the question, they'd drive each other nuts.  Even though Bobby insisted his place was the better option.  The official agreed with Claire so he's staying with her._

_Then there's me, Chaz Borden.  I recovered nicely thanks to my granddad.  And… with the help of good old granddad Borden I'm going to work at the one place I always wanted to in the first place.  I know I said no way that I wanted to get there on my own, but hey ever since I started doing government work I wanted to be at the agency so, here I go.  My first day is Monday and granddad says my new partner is one of the best so we'll see.  I bet he ain't no where near as good as Darien Fawkes **or** Robert Hobbes for that matter.  Well anyway, wish me luck._

As Chaz finished his letter to the unknown source he grabbed his trench coat from the hook by the door.  The storm had returned once again.  Would it ever really end… Chaz wondered, as he ran out in the rain to mail the letter.  Just as he ran across the street and was about to put the letter in the mailbox it dawned on him that it had been storming all through this ordeal.  "I wonder what storm of life is about to hit us now?"  He thought as he let go of the letter and it slid down into the mailbox.

Charles Borden sat in his office at the agency.  His grandson would be starting here at the agency in a few days.  He was nervous, but even more so he was worried about the envelope he held clutched in his hands.  He needed to make that fateful phone call.  He had three days in which to do it.  Chaz would be starting the same day this all would begin to take place.  He'd want to know what was happening, but unfortunately he couldn't know.  The official picked up the telephone and began to dial the number he knew so well.  He stopped abruptly slamming the phone back down, he went back to clutching the envelope.  He hoped that if he clutched it hard enough it would all just go away.

-------------The end.

_That's the end, guys.  Thanks for all of the support during this.  It inspires me to continue.  That last part is a prelude to another part or (book) in this story called train of life that will be a while before its ready to start sending out so bear with me.  Thanks again to all of you for reading and your comments._


End file.
